One Rain Drop Raises the Sea
by MiniFFR
Summary: Allen Walker was targeted by Tyki Mikk. When he becomes an interest to the Noah as their captive, he has to survive on his own. However, even after the rescue from the Black Order, the Earl still has the power to control his life. He will be put through hardships that will make him question his own emotions towards the Noahs. Sequel: The Tempest.
1. Prologue

**First fan fiction. Sorry for misspellings, this was done on an iPhone with the lovely autocorrect. Please comment on this, I appreciate your support and opinions :)**

**I also do not own D. Gray-Man or it's characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Deceptive Origins**

Neah Walker slid the sword out of the woman's body, watching as it slumped to the ground. She began to cough up blood and it was obvious that she was mortally wounded. Yet as her eyes began to glaze over, a triumphant smile touched her lips. Neah didn't like the secret he saw present in her fiery orbs.

"You're dying. What could possibly be making you smile?" he disdainfully.

"I am dying in the place of one I love. I wouldn't have it any other way," she explained."This is by choice, and not because of the war."

"You are a fool. He would have killed you himself, would have ended this world and everything in it." The dying woman chuckled sadly.

"I know. Isn't it ironic that I, an Exorcist, fell in love with him? That I would gladly die in his place?" Tears began to run down her face with the taint of bitterness."You must find me pitiful. I fight Akuma for twenty five years. I fell in love with their creator, someone who has tried to kill me on countless occasions. And yet here I am, still in love with him."

Neah ignored her words. He had other business."You had a child with the Millenium Earl and hid it from him. That is why he wanted you dead."

"What is your point?"the woman asked wearily, weakening as the blood flooded out of her body.

"What did you do with the child?"

The Exorcist smiled, eyes full of pride."_She_ is safe, an adult now and far from the reach of the Earl, or the Black Order for that matter."

Neah scowled but did not pursue a more elaborate explanation. The woman obviously had hidden the child and would never give anyone her location, or name. Instead he just lifted up his blood soaked sword and prepared to kill her.

_For Mana_, Neah thought. He brought down the blade. The woman's eyes were prepared, and were in fact goading him. Every flash as the metal came down made her eyes glaze over even more andhe was sure that her heart would stop beating before he even cut into that vulnerable flesh.

His blade never pierced her. A sharp barrier rammed into Neah and knocked him back with tremendous force. Several parts of his body were sliced open by the impact, his spine hit the wall with a sickening **CRACK**!

The singular weak point in a Noah was that very bone. Break the spine and it temporarily halted all regeneration abilities for a good twelve hours.

Neah forced his head up to watch the scene before him unfold, somewhat surprised that he could.

The Earl knelt down by the woman, gently cradling her against his body. And despite the gore and the age marks, she was the most beautiful woman Neah had ever seen. Especially with the serene expression she wore in death. Despite the Earl's never ending smile, the tears running down his face were pure mourning.

Slowly the Earl stood up. And he spoke.

"You killed your family. You tried to kill Road. You even tried to kill me." With each word he took a step towards Neah's immobile body. "However, your biggest mistake was killing _her_."

Finally the Earl was upon him. His eyes burned with anger, hatred, and vengeance.

"For your crimes against the Noah's and myself, I see no alternative other than to kill you."

Neah's fingers tightened around the sword's hilt. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Millenium Earl."

He used the last of his strength to block the blow sent his way. But even that was too slow.

0.0

A young man in his late teens stumbled across the alleyway in which Neah was dying in. He quickly ran to his friend, long red-brown hair escaping from the ponytail to frame his face. The young man collapsed to his knees in front of Neah, hands gently lifting up the Noah's face. Noah-gold eyes flickered up to meet sterling silver.

"Neah!" the teenager cried. The Noah lifted his head up weakly in an attempt to make more of the person in front of him. He studied the face before him, taking a moment to recognize him.

"...Bookman's Apprentice," he realized. The young man stared at the fourteenth Noah with deep concern. "Are you here to record my death?"

The Apprentice shook his head. "You're my friend."

The Noah snorted and then grimaced. "I thought that Bookman don't have any friends." He paused then decided to hell with it. "So, what alias are you carrying today?"

Those silver eyes began to tremble as he realized that Neah was closer to death than he had realized. The man never gave in so easily. There was too much at stakefor Neah to just give up.

"Dorian. Dorian Gray," he whispered in a voice full of kindness. Neah couldn't help but smile.

"Well, Dorian Gray, can I trust you with my most important mission?"

"Anything," the young man replied. By now he was holding his friend's body against his own, a small tear running down his face.

"Watch Mana for me."

The Apprentice blinked at him incredulously before laughing. Neah stared at him in weak confusion until his 'friend' had stopped.

"I can do better than that," he told Neah, joy and sadness mingling in his silver eyes. "I can make it so that you can watch over Mana yourself."

Neah's eyes widened in surprise.

"How?" he asked, noticing a twinkle in thowe orbs that matched the gem glinting at the young man's throat.

"Simple. I become your host." At Neah's speechlessness, the Apprentice gained a fiery passion in his voice. "Let me hold your memories. I will protect them from the others until you are ready to awaken."

Neah hesitated. "You promise?"

"On my apprenticeship as a Bookman, I swear that I will keep you safe."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there, MiniFFR here! Appreciate those who are following! I will try to update every Saturday and Sunday, although considering how hectic everything is, I might not be able to keep up with that schedule. Apologies in advance, please forgive me.**

**Wow, this came out completely different than in my journal. Hopefully that is a good thing, because was a pain in the arse to rewrite.**

**Anyways, here is Chapter One! Enjoy! FYI, this is the updated version.**

**(oh and you know that I don't own D. Gray-Man:p)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Missing Apprentice**

Kanda resisted the urge to twitch as he sensed Lenalee creeping into his room and sitting by his side. Once settled, an oppressive aura filled the room, effectively messing up the Japanese Exorcist's meditation. He swallowed down his irritation and prepared himself for hearing the girl out.

"Leverrier isn't here," he observed calmly. The girl stiffened at the cursed name but did not say anything. "So if it isn't him, what _is_ bothering you?"

Lenalee shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze of the Japanese man. It was unexpected for her to remain so silent.

"Lenalee," Kanda prompted gently, although he was almost at the end of his very short patience. The girl bit her lip, speaking slowly.

"General Yeager is dead."

Kanda's eyes widened in shock. "A General?"

"Yes. He was killed by what Nii-San thinks is a Noah. In other words, a human ally of the Earl." She shuddered. "They drove him insane, and then carved the words 'God Hunt' onto his chest."

Kanda's face became grim as he deciphered the meaning behind the words and the actions. "The war has finally begun to move. They wouldn't do something like that just to screw with us. The Earl wants to manipulate us in some way."

Lenalee nodded in agreement. "He has begun the race for Innocence," she explained. "And he is targeting the Generals."

Kanda suddenly realized where this conversation was going. And he did _not_ like it. Not one bit.

"All the Exorcists have been dispatched to go after and protect their teachers." It was a statement, not a question. "And I have to go after Tiedoll."

Lenalee cringed at him.

"Not exactly, Kanda," she said. "There was a problem in locating General Marian Cross-"

"There is no way that I'm going after that womanizing debtor!" Kanda exclaimed with a scowl. The girl's expression became more uneasy.

"That isn't it. Cross contacted us yesterday. His Apprentice went missing two days ago. He said that unless his apprentice is alive and in our hands, he won't come back to the Order." She scratched her neck awkwardly. "So while I try to locate Cross with Bookman and Lavi's help, you are supposed to find and recover his Apprentice."

"Why can't you just force him to come back with you?" Kanda growled, thoroughly displeased by the idea of going after some greenhorn newbie.

"This is Cross we are talking about. He has serious debts that he lets lovers pay for rather than the Black Order (that means no receipts to follow). He is also a user of magic and a master at disguising himself. Our chances at finding him are as great as actually being able to force him to come back with us."

Kanda leaned back against his bed and 'tched'.

"Damn womanizer," he muttered. He reluctantly gave Lenalee his full attention. "So who is this Apprentice and what happened to him?"

The girl shrugged. "Don't know much besides what I observed about him when we met once. His name is Allen Walker, he is a twelve year old boy. He has parasitic Innocence in his left arm. He is nice enough. Very polite."

Kanda didn't think there was anything particularly interesting about the boy from what Lenalee had told him. Being Cross's Apprentice made him suspect there was something special about the boy. To actual be traveling with sucha legendary figure... Kanda just knew there was a reason behind it, or something that made the boy stand out from all of Cross's other Apprentices. But perhaps not.

"Nii-San is gathering information to put into Walker's portfolio. He can give it to you after you eat dinner,"said Lenalee. Kanda acknowledged her with a grunt. The girl got up to leave. She paused halfway out the door and looked back at the Japanese Exorcist. Her face had become solemn. "Please find him Kanda. I had a dream...and he was dead. Please find him. He was too kind to die like that. He at least deserves to be buried properly."

Kanda saw a few tears running down her face as she closed the door behind her and wondered just how horrible the boy's death had been in her dream.

:.(

Kanda sighed, finally opening his dossier after hours of trying to destroy Komui's Komurin bot. Despite it being a mission way beneath his area of expertise, he was eager to begin. _ANYTHING_ to get away from the Order.

He skimmed through the papers quickly, coming across the last sighting of Allen Walker.

"Ah Hell," Kanda muttered when he finished the summary. His mission suddenly seemed like an impossible task.

No one had mentioned the fact that the boy had been personally targeted by the Noah, and supposedly executed. He was just chasing after a ghost.

That knowledge filled Kanda with anger and bitterness. He had just read all about the boy's life, and now it all seemed like there had been no point in even doing that.

Allen Walker was an orphan abandoned because of his arm, a part of a circus at one point, adopted by a clown at another. When his foster father had died the boy made a foolish deal with the Earl, turning Mana Walker into an Akuma and being cursed with an eye able to identify Akuma by seeing their souls. After killing his father the boy was then thrown into a life of gambling and debts by Marian Cross. Allen Walker had a pitiful history. What was even worse was that after the Noah had destroyed the Innocence, they had killed him and took his body.

Kanda frowned. That didn't sound right. Or rather, something about the 'facts' did not add up.

Walker would have been a threat to the Earl because of his curse and the Innocence. The moment that Walker killed his father, he should have died by the Earl's hands. But he was left alive then.

So why wait a few years to kill him? Why not do it as quickly as possible?

Kanda worked through the problem. The Noah had destroyed the Innocence, killed the boy in a similar fashion to Yeager (supposedly), and taken his body.

Wait, taken the body?

Kanda's eyes widened in horror as realized why Cross wanted his Apprentice found.

The Japanese Exorcist jolted off of his bed, running towards Komui's office at record speed. He ignored the panicked faces of Finders and scientists as he rushed by. He had to tell Komui what he had discovered, because not only did a life hang in the balance, but the possibility of a leakage.

Kanda burst into Komui's office, glad that for once that the sister-complex was not asleep. In fact the Chinese man looked startled at seeing one of his Exorcists enter without warning.

"Kanda...?" Komui asked.

"Allen Walker is alive,"he blurted out. When the Branch Head did nothing but stare, Kanda repeated himself. "Allen Walker is alive. And the reason why he is the only one who can find Cross is because he has the General's golemn."

Komui's face grew solemn. "Kanda, how did you come across this information?"

The fourteen year old quickly explained his thinking. "For whatever reason, the Earl has never killed Walker, despite all the chances he has had. So why would he take the opportunity now, as well as keep the boy's body? There is nothing special about an Exorcist's body.

"The Earl has him alive somewhere, and he is planning on using the boy. Walker is no use to him dead."

"And the golemn?" Komui asked.

"I think it snuck into Walker's clothes in order to keep an eye on him. Either way, they both have the potential to leak vital information about us. That golemn more so than Walker."

The Chinese man was silent for a while, accepting the likelihood of the twelve year old Exorcist being alive. Well, the boy was technically a civilian now.

"Can you imagine what kind of Hell he must be going through?" Komui asked. The room was full of silence, both horrified by the idea (not that Kanda would ever admit it). "Thank you for the insight, Kanda. We at least have more reason to believe he is alive."

" But you can't fully confirm it," Kanda finished. The Branch Chief nodded.

"Exactly. How do you know that the golemn is with Walker?" Komui asked curiously. The Japanese Exorcist blinked.

"General Cross said in his letter that Timcampy had been out with his Apprentice as a chaperone. When he saw Allen being carried off, he mentioned that 'Tim' was nowhere to be seen." Kanda stared at the Chinese an, wondering how he coudn't remember that. "General Cross even mentioned that he was sure that his golemn had gone with Walker."

Komui suddenly seemed to recall that particular piece of information. "He sure did! Good work Kanda!"

"It's not like I'm stupid,"the Exorcist muttered darkly. But inside he had a bit more hope that he could successfully complete his mission.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone for following my story. I really appreciate it and I am glad that you're enjoying this story! Yes, this is a bit early for a chapter, but I was early in writing ch.6, so you get an early update!**

**Also, there may be a few times where I can't update on a weekend. AP class work, extracurriculars on weekends, and a wonderful iPhone to type on are a few reasons. I'm not neglecting anyone or this story :p**

**I do not own D. Gray-Man, but please enjoy the fanfic anyways.**

**Updated version**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

** Rude Awakenings**

Allen found himself on his back, eyes turned up towards the looming white moon above him. It kept growing larger and larger until he wanted to beg for it to stop, beg for it to leave him be. But he knew that was impossible. Instead the boy forced his eyes open, drinking in every detail of the craters aand mountains of the surface. He blinked against the glare of the moonlight and tried to use his hand to illogically blockit out.

"No," he gasped out fearfully. "Please...please don't come any closer!"

The moon did not listen to him. It engulfed the frightened boy in a world of white oblivion, shattering his mind.

Allen cried out in fear, trembling as he once more looked around him. This time there was a lake spreading out before his feet. The boy cautiously went over to its edge, looking down into the dark depths. His silver orbs widened at the sight he saw.

"Lenalee," he whispered in as he recognized the Chinese Exorcist. He knew her from somewhere. A marketplace perhaps. Yes, that was it. Allen had lost his way, wandering far from his Master. He had nearly fainted from hunger when a girl in an Exorcist's uniform had given him some bread to eat.

This was the second time he had ever laid eyes on her. And this time she sat atop of ruins, crying her eyes out. As the tear drops fell down, they made ripples in the lake water that Allen knelt by. He reached out, wanting to comfort the pretty girl barely a year older than him.

Suddenly the lake froze over and a hand broke out of the ice. Allen yelped as it latched onto his wrist.

"YOU CANNOT," a powerful voice told him. Allen jerked his hand, trying to break the grip.

"You can't tell me what to do!" he snapped.

"I CANNOT...MANA...CAN."

Allen froze at the mere mention of the name, all rational thoughts banished.

"M-Mana?" he stammered out brokenly. That hand jerked him forward into the dark depths. As he came face to face with a grinning shadow, Allen found everything fading away into a world of black and white, no gray in it at all.

"Delve deeper, Allen. Delve deeper into the world of black and white," afamiliar voice gently commanded. The boy tried to look around. He was no longer being held by the wrist.

"Mana!" he shouted, looking for the clown."I don't understand!"

"Delve deeper," the voice repeated. Allen looked down at his hands, surprised to see gray.

"Mana!" he cried again. But this time he received no answer.

3muhahahahahahahahaha3

A heavy body slammed on top of Allen's. He jerked awake in panic and pain. A mouthful of hair muffled his cry and made his mind whirl in confusion.

"I'm so happy that you're awake!" a girl shouted excitedly. Her arms ttightened around his neack marginally.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked as he brushed the hair out of his mouth. "WHO are you?"

The girl giggled, pushing herself off of him. She sat by his side, smiling widely. She possessed dark skin, dark hair, gold eyes and a row of seven crosses lining her forehead. She looked to be about Allen's age.

"My name is Road,"she said happily. "You're in my family's mansion, healing up. I wanted to come check on you. And when you didn't move, I jumped on you."

Allen did not know what to think of her. She certainly wasn't a normal person. But she didn't seem too bad, even if she had weird marks on her skin.

Allen tried to think back to the last things he remembered. He shuddered as the images returned, grabbing at the stub of arm that remained. That hand wandered down to the heart that should not have been beating.

Road noticed and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about the whole arm-and-heart business. Uncle Tyki was just trying to do his job," she explained. The boy froze at the sound of that cursed name. It filled him with memories of pain, cigarette smoke, and bone chilling fear. A bitter taste filled his mouth.

"Uncle Tyki," the former Exorcist asked, his voice trembling. He suddenly realized the implications . "He brought me here, to his home...?"

The girl smiled as if she hadn't noticed the terror that had run through him.

"Of course, Allen. When the fog surrounded you and you weren't dead, Millenie ordered him to bring you here. After all, your survival and your status as Cross's Apprentice are not a coincidence." Her smile morphed into a sadistic smile that made Allen recoil away from her. She had warmth, a heartbeat; definitely human. But how could she be so inhumane at the same time?

"What are you?" he asked warily. Road giggled.

"I'm the Noah of Dreams," she replied. "And to answer your next question, yes I am working with the Millenium Earl. All Noah are his protectors."

Allen didn't know what to say so he quickly changed the subject.

"What do you want with me? Why am I still alive?"

Before Road could answer, a pair of hands settled on his shoulders, startling Allen. He turned around, shocked to see Tyki coming out of the wall and headboard. He scrambled away from the man as quickly as his tired arm and legs could go. For a moment he just stared at the man before him, frozen by fear and anger.

Here was the person who had almost killed him, had destroyed his saving grace and the bane of his existence, the Innocence. The boy settled for glaring at the man rather than trying to attack him. He was defenseless, after all, with only one arm to aid him.

"No need to glare at me like that, Shounen," Tyki chastised as he drew out a cigarette and lit it up.

"You killed me."

"You're alive,"he pointed out.

"You destroyed my Innocence."

"...that I did," Tyki agreed."However, it was instinctual.

"Actually, I am very glad you're alive. You seem like a...very interesting person. Fiery and defiant."

Allen didn't like the look Tyki gave him. It was too similar to the one Rohad wore earlier as she had been grinning at him. But he swallowed down his discomfort and forced himself to repeat the questions he had asked.

"What are you?"

The girl's smile slid away and she got off of the bed. Tyki moved toward Allen and in the blink of an eye had a white gloved hand wrapped around the skinny throat. The man pinned his prisoner to the wall and stared into the silver eyes with a malice deeper than any Allen had come across before.

"Do not ask questions, SHOUNEN," Tyki breathed as Allen struggled for air. He waited a bit before letting go. The boy slumped back down to the bed, only half conscious. He watched the retreating back of the man as he left behind Road. He wondered dimly how he was going to survive if his captors were always going to be like that. Maybe he wouldn't survive.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry about not updating on the weekend. I got sick. AGAIN. Anyways, this is actually half of the original chapter, so if it seems incomplete, I apologize for that. My chapters were getting a bit mixed up. I also appreciate those of you who are following this. I am actually really surprised, there are so many of you! Please enjoy this new chapter! I should have the next one out Saturday or Sunday :)**

**Oh, I do not own -Man, although it is my favorite series!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Caught in the Act**

The white-haired boy crept out of his room as silently as possible, following the golden golemn as it hovered in the air.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Tim?" Allen whispered. He was glad to have a friend in this place; even if he was a bit irritated that his friend had not gone to General Cross with theinformation pertaining to his whereabouts. With his luck, Master wouldn't even notice his disappearance for another three days.

Timcampy suddenly stopped at a particular door in the abandoned hallway. Allen followed his example, listening for any sounds outside the lone corridor. He could hear nothing except for the party downstairs.

He supposed that was a good thing about his stay at the Earl's mansion. He knew their habits. Parties every other week, even more frequent meetings that resulted in him being confine to his rooms more securely than usual.

Allen had a surprising amount of benefits for being a prisoner. Tyki's brother, Sheryl, had kindly sent for a doctor to tend to Allen after he had woken up (they told him that he had a hole in his heart and that he was lucky to have survived).

Once he no longer felt agony in standing up, they let him wander around the mansion, so long as he was accompanied by an Akuma and there was no business that Sheryl had to attend to. The family treated him well and did not harm him in any way. Even Road seemed to be on her best behavior and had not once injured him after she jumped on him that first morning.

But there was one thing that Allen longed for more than anything else; freedom. He longed to breathe in the fresh air once more, feel a cool wind on his face, and sunlight on his skin. The closest he could come to that was sitting in a large window, while the man who had killed him sat there reading a book.

Allen hated that the most. Hence the reason he was trying to escape for the first time.

"Tim," Allen whispered as his eye activated. "Are there any doors that are unlocked, so that we can hide?"

The gold golemn looked around quickly, flying over to one door in particular. The boy didn't waste any time and quickly followed. Allen opened it, went inside, and flung himself onto the door. He stiffened as he heard the footsteps outside walking by. That had been close.

A groan startled the boy and he looked inside the dark room with fearful eyes.

"Who is it?" a woman asked sleepily as she sat up. The boy was grateful to her for keeping the sheet over her chest. He was NOT, however, too impressed by her choice of partner.

Tyki joined her in sitting on the bed as he took in the scene before him. He blinked a couple of times as if he didn't believe what he saw.

"Shounen?" he asked quietly. "Why are you in here? And why do you have a golemn with you?"

Allen opened his mouth but no words came out. Behind his back, he fumbled with the knob of the door. Tyki noticed and sighed. He pulled a shirt off of the floor and handed it to the woman.

"Sorry madam, it would seem I have a bit of explaining to do."

Allen darted out of the room, shooting out into the halls, bare feet pounding into the floorboards.

"Oi, Shounen!" Tyki called after him. The boy refused to turn around. Instead cut turned a corner and descended down the servants' staircase.

As his feet touched the last step, a hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him back. The boy yelped as he swung in empty air, then panicked when his spine came into contact with the floor with a loud THUMP.

He tried to get away, but the Noah had no patience. Tyki yanked Allen towards him and put a heavy palm on either side of the boy's head, with a knee between his legs.

"Stop trying to get away," Tyki ordered. Fear gripped the boy and obeyed instantly. Allen stared up at the man with terrified silver eyes.

Tyki frowned at his captive. "You are still not in any condition to escape here successfully, let alone fight. What are you thinking?"

"Why wouldn't I try?" Allen demanded, despite his fear. Tyki was impressed with his courage, but he did not let it show.

"Hmph. So, then. What should I do with you?" the Noah asked. The boy froze at the dangerous tone. "How should I punish you for trying to escape?"

Allen swallowed, trying his hardest to think of a way to reply to such a question. "Lock me back up."

Tyki laughed slowly. "Can't do that. You woke up my dark side. It needs a little...danger...or someone else's pain to feed it."

Allen chewed on his lip nervously. His silver eyes widened as he suddenly came up with the perfect idea.

"How about a game of poker?" he suggested. Tyki's golden eyes burned with interest.

"What are the terms?" he asked calmly. Allen took in a deep breath.

"If you win, I will let you punish me in any way you want."

"Too easy. I can do that regardless of whether I win or not," Tyki sneered."Besides, unwilling victims are the best."

Th boy waited for him to finish. "But there is no risk in that. I won't play poker with you if you don't agree to my terms."

The Noah of Pleasure narrowed his eyes. He was surprised that the boy had read him so quickly.

"Alright," he agreed. "then what do I give you if you win?"

"My freedom."

* * *

Oh, and a quick question: Allen and Kanda are going to have a mini fist fight. Who should win? Twelve year old Allen or fourteen year old Kanda?

(this is in a later chapter)spoiler!


	5. Chapter 4

**Ugh, goramit! This is nothing like my chapters in my journal. Now I will have to make a completely different version of all the chapters! Oh well, I would say it's an improvement! This was originally a part of chapter 3. I am so glad I split them up. **

**I would like to thank my reviewers: dreamcatcher-fluffysama, Lenore91, KannaRaimi, MercenaryCrime, and Enun for their support!**

**Please enjoy this new chapter!**

**(I do NOT own -Man)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Contact**

Allen tore through the streets, his sharp silver eyes darting around. His feet were bleeding from the rough roads he had run along, but he didn't care. He wasn't aware of the pain in his feet or the burn in his lungs. All that mattered was the time he had left to get help. He knew in his heart that he would not be able to escape the Noah's this time. But at the very least, he could find a way to contact the Black Order.

***Flashback***

Tyki swore as Allen showed his cards, officially winning the game. The boy saw his expression and felt himself fill with hope.

"Listen here, Shounen," said the Noah, pointing a finger. "I can't give you your freedom directly, or the Earl would be displeased. But I can give you a head start."

Allen lurched forward eagerly, ready to run at a moment's notice. "How much time?"

Tyki pulled a cigarette out of his jacket and lit it. He thought over a decent answer, glancing over at the wall clock for advice. His gold eyes flickered back to Allen. "You have until midnight. Starting now."

Allen opened his mouth to thank the man, but froze when Tyki reached towards him. The boy cringed when he pulled Timcampy out of his pocket, thinking he was about to be hit.

The Noah puffed a cloud of smoke at him.

"However, your golemn stays with me." Allen started to protest, but found himself silenced by the wave of a hand. "Don't waste time, Shounen. The clock is ticking."

***End Flashback***

Allen tripped on a cobblestone, just then noticing the large puddles that the pouring rain had created as he fell into one.

The pushed himself up after a moment, panting tirelessly. He swallowed for a moment, and then jumped when a large clock chimed a quarter to midnight. His body began to tremble in fear when he realized the futility of his goal. No one was around and any sign he left would be erased by his captors. Anyone he DID manage to tell would think he was crazy. No one believed in Akuma, or Exorcists like they used. And if Allen remembered correctly, there were less than twenty Exorcists in existence, making the likelihood of meeting one on that night tiny.

Allen felt bitter tears run down his face as he tilted it toward the sky. He cried silently in the rain, too overwhelmed and far too fallen to enjoy the small moment of freedom out of that mansion.

The boy collapsed to the ground slowly until his forehead touched rough stone and he just sobbed. He was defeated, ready to be pulled back into his confinement.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" a friendly voice asked. Allen looked up slowly.

Before him stood a man in a cream colored uniform. On his back was an odd machine. Allen's mouth fell open in shock. Then he started to laugh in relief.

The Finder stared at him uneasily, not sure what was going on. "Sir? Is there something wrong?"

Allen smiled weakly as he wiped his eyes.

"No, nothing is wrong," he replied. The silver orbs in his face shone with a new kind of life. "I am just so relieved to have found you!"

"Uhhh," the Finder began, thinking that the figure in front of him was a senile old man. "I don't think I am who you were looking for-"

Allen stood up, smiling sadly.

"You are a Finder of the Black Order, aren't you?" he asked softly. The man nodded in surprise. "My Master told me what Finders and Exorcists looked like should I ever need their help."

Toma stared at the boy, an ominous feeling developing in his gut. "Who are you?"

"My name is Allen Walker. I am the Apprentice of General Marian Cross." Allen saw the questions in the Finder's face and shook his head. "You have to listen to me: I am being held prisoner in someone's mansion. It isn't far from here. There are these people there that are the Earl's men. I don't know what they are, but they call themselves the Noahs."

"Why are you telling me this?" Toma wondered. "You need to come with me to tell Headquarters what you have seen."

Allen's face fell slightly. "I can't. I only have until twelve until they come for me. I don't know why, but they want me alive. You, however, they would kill."

After saying this, Allen glanced up at the large face of the clock. He only had six minutes. The boy quickly grabbed the Finder's sleeve.

"Please hurry and tell them! You're my only hope. I can't even fight against them right now." Toma understood the logic in the boy's story and relented. It didn't feel right, leaving a child in the hands of the Earl.

"Alright Mister Walker. I will go. On the condition that you will stay safe."

Allen promised, and then pushed the Finder away. He wore a smile as he watched the cream colored figure dashed off into the pouring rain.

"Try to beat that," Allen whispered smugly. He closed his eyes and once more he tilted his face to the heavens. This time he savored every second of freedom he had as he waited for the inevitable arrival of Tyki.

**bumpbumpbumpbumpbuuuuuuuuuuu m(**

The clock struck twelve. Tyki stepped out of Road's door. He looked around, thoroughly impressed by how far his prey had traveled. Who had ever heard of a twelve year old boy having such endurance?

"Maybe we could use him as our puppet," he mused. "I will have to speak with the Earl about that."

He began walking in the direction his instinct told him to. Tyki was very surprised to find that it actually worked when he saw the boy just standing in the middle of the street, catching the rain in his mouth.

"What a childish thing to do," Tyki remarked. The boy closed his mouth and glared at him.

"I AM a child!"

The Noah of Pleasure shrugged, not making a single comment. He approached the boy, dropping his cigarette on the ground.

"Did you have a nice time outside?" he asked casually, removing his white gloves.

Allen eyed him distrustfully. "I did, until you came along."

The Noah chuckled in amusement. The boy had a lot of bark, but he sure didn't have the bite that Tyki had witnessed when they first met.

"Shame. I was hoping you were in a conversational mood." Tyki's eyes glittered mischevously. "How hard it must be to realize that you are nothing without your Innocence. You are useless and can't even stop me if I wanted to kill you a second time."

The boy's silver orbs narrowed angrily.

"Liar!" he shouted. He lunged at Tyki, just like the man had predicted. He caught the boy in mid leap, swinging his legs out before dropping the boy onto the ground and putting a foot on the delicate ribs.

"Me? A liar? Maybe a little. But think about it." The Noah crouched down next to Allen, staring him in the eye. "If you really were a threat to the Millenium Earl, you would be dead."

Allen bit his lip. He didn't want to believe that man. But he had to admit; there was logic in his words. Yet there was something else that hadn't been explained.

"If I am so useless, then why keep me here in the first place?" he demanded softly. Tyki grinned.

"No one ever said we couldn't USE you," he replied maliciously. He opened a palm of his hand, letting out a single Tease. "I apologize if this hurts, Shounen."

Allen's vision disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.

**Question: Should twelve year old Allen beat Kand in a fist fight, or should fourteen year old Kanda? **

**Allen: 1**

**Kanda: 0**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yeah, so bonus update for a three day weekend. Yay! **

**Actually, I just needed a reason to tell you all: I now have DGM volumes 1-8 and 18-22!**

**I bought volumes 3-7! Yes, it is out of order, but hey, I've read it :P**

**Thanks to all of you for reviewing! I really appreciate your support!**

**I do not own DGM, but please enjoy my fic anyways!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Tyki Dropped Allen**

Tyki barged into the study where the Earl, Road, and Sheryl were conversing. They all stopped talking and stared at him as he marched to the table in the center of their group. He unceremoniously dropped his burden on top of it, not caring if the boy got hurt in the process.

"I thought you said his Innocence was indisposed," he growled angrily, pacing around. The other members of his family looked at one another. Road stood up, walking towards the boy.

"It was," she replied. " I made sure of it myself. Why? What happened?"

Tyki tried to run a hand through the curls that had been pulled back into a ponytail.

"What happened?" he repeated. "What HAPPENED is that his Innocence appeared right in front of me and protected him!"

"Calm down," Sheryl ordered. "Something like that isn't a problem."

Tyki glared at his brother for a moment before relenting. "You're right. I apologize for over reacting."

Tyki passed a hand over his face, catching a glimpse of his niece kneeling by Allen. He frowned as she carefully lifted his head to check for injury.

"Tyki," the Earl's deep voice rumbled. "Tell me about Allen Walker's Innocence."

The Noah of Pleasure shrugged. "Can't tell you much. It just came out of nowhere, creating a large barrier between him and the Teases. It DID try to attack me, despite the boy being unconscious."

Sheryl raised an eyebrow. "The Innocence acted of its own accord? I have never heard of that before."

"Neither has there been a record about it saving its host's life," the Earl replied. "There is something strange about Allen Walker's Innocence. First it saves his life, now it is protecting and attacking out of its own free will. And in a new form I might add."

"Is it the Heart?" Tyki asked. His gold eyes were unwavering, though inside he was in turmoil. If it was, then the war was automatically the Noah's win. If it was, then the boy would die. Tyki didn't like killing children.

"I'm not sure. There is a possibility," the Earl admitted.

"How strange that the thing cursing Allen's life is the very thing keeping his blood from bleeding out of his heart," Road murmured. She lovingly brushed a strand out of the boy's face. "He is so strong, especially for his age. Most others would have gone insane. He just accepts and moves on."

Tyki didn't like the idea of the boy just accepting his fate. He had too much fire.

"Strong, huh?" Tyki watched as Road began to stroke the boy's cheek. He felt envious of her ability to be a full Noah, yet remain so human. "He is certainly tenacious, if nothing else. That is a troublesome trait. I'm surprised you haven't killed him for it."

The Millenium Earl chuckled brightly.

"Now Tyki-pon~" he purred. The Noah of Pleasure's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "If I killed him, I wouldn't be able to use him against the Black Order, now would I?"

Tyki scratched his head awkwardly, trying to recall exactly how they were going to use Allen. Oh yeah, they could make him into a puppet. How could he have forgotten? He had the same idea earlier.

Sheryl turned from his brother to his daughter, noting their thoughts were on the same person.

"I don't see what is so special about this boy," he declared. "Couldn't someone else do?"

"Now daddy,"Road teased. "The others haven't just fallen into our laps like Allen has.

"Besides; Allen rekindled Marian Cross's heart. Anyonhow go can do THAT can raise the sea with a single drop of rain."

One raindrop raises the sea? thought Tyki. He smirked.

"Are you saying he is a miracle maker? Don't make me laugh," he whispered, gold eyes twinkling in amusement and scorn.

Allen blinked open his eyes, sitting up slowly. He winced at the pain running through his head and body.

"I feel like someone dropped me," he muttered. He looked around the room, not recognizing it. "Where am I?"

"You're on Noah's Ark," an increasingly familiar voice answered. Allen yelped in surprise as turned towards the man who had not been there a moment previously.

"Will you stop walking through walls?" Allen snapped. His silver eyes were sparking with a newly found hostility. He felt that this was being done on purpose, and he did not like it.

"No," Tyki replied automatically. He brought out Timcampy and tossed it onto the bed. "Here is your little pet golemn. He is going to be your company."

"Wait, what?" Allen asked in confusion.

"This is your prison. You will never be allowed to leave you here again." Tyki gave him a warm smile. "I thought you could use some company besides my kin and I."

The tone of voice was anything but warm.

"W-Why? What is so bad about your family? I already know them!"

Tyki's eyes sparkled. "Yes, but they weren't trying to kill you then."

The golden golemn shuddered at his words and then flew off in a frenzied panic. Allen wished he could disappear that fast.

"Let the games begin," Tyki announced.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ugh. My phone is being a nuisance, so I basically cut this chapter into half. Anyways, thanks for following this fic. I know this chapter and the next chapter are like fillers, but please bear with me. I hate it even more than you do. **

**On the Allen vs Kanda fithereof looks like you guys want Allen to win. If that is not the case, please leave a review saying otherwise :)**

**I do not own DGM, but please enjoy this anyways. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Kanda**

Meanwhile at the Black Order Headquarters...

Kanda stood at attention, a blindfold around his eyes and Mugen held in both hands. The tip of the activated Innocence hovered an inch from the soil. His shoulders moved slowly, causing his muscles to ripple beneath the skin. With each breath he drew, the movements became quicker and more fluid.

Kanda lifted up the katana, sliding into stance before freezing in place. He repeated movement after movement, steadily increasing in speed without losing his precision. Kanda knew every curve of that blade and the way it sliced through the air. For him, Mugen was as close to a soul mate as he could get. They melded together so perfectly.

Graceful. Entrancing. Undeniably beautiful and strong. But most definitely dangerous.

A Japanese wielder for a Japanese sword; neither one caring much for tradition and instead followed duty. Mugen had never cut through the flesh of an innocent human. Kanda never persued his own happiness.

Suddenly the Japanese Exorcist felt the warmth of the morning sun hit the bare skin of his shoulder and face. He stopped his training and looked up. He still couldn't see, but he knew it was dawn.

Kanda pulled off the blindfold, surprised to see Lavi leaning against a tree watching him. He also found it somewhat disturbing to know that the BakaUsagi could sneak up on him like that, without his knowledge. It made Kanda suspect that there was more to Lavi than met the eye.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. The read head gave him an enigmatic smile that did not quite fit his character as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Awww, I came to watch Yu practice!" he explained with that familiar idiotic grin. Kanda rolled his eyes in irritation, still suspicious. He ignored the use of his first name.

"I meant, what are you doing at the Black Order?"

"How should I know?" Lavi shrugged. "Panda didn't tell me why we were coming."

"Tch. BakaUsagi," he muttered to himself. There was very little bite in the youth's words. He stalked over to the tree stump that held his uniform. He lifted it off of the dead stump, and tugged it over the bandages around his chest. The fourteen year old Bookman Apprentice noticed.

"Still hiding it?" he teased. Kanda glared at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he growled.

He turned on heel, pony tail swinging before falling to mid-back. After a few steps and no Lavi following him, Kanda looked back.

"Are you coming or not?" he snapped impatiently. Lavi obediently hurried to catch up to his friend, smirking when Kanda began to stomp off again.

"Why so grumpy?" he sang out. "Is it because i mentioned the tattoo underneath those bandages?"

He counted less than half a second to find Mugen thrust into his face.

"Shut Up!"

))))))aww, Kanda really wanted to walk with Lavi(((((((((

Komui watched Toma fidgeting in his chair. Bookman sat directly in front of him, patiently waiting.

"Toma. Please tell Bookman what you told me about Allen Walker."


	8. Chapter 7

**Yeah, surprise update! I hope you enjoy it. This was also a part of the pr joys chapter, FYI. Once more I would like to thank those who are following this fanfic, and my reviewers ^^**

**I don't own DGM, but please enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Exorcist or Not**

"Toma," the European Branch Head began. "Tell Bookman what you told me."

The Finder nodded slowly, nervous to be in the presence of such a well known character and Exorcist. "Y-Yes sir...

"I was sent to observe Akuma patrolling habits in Portugal. I was walking in the streets one night, trying to get out of the rain. I stumbled across a white haired figure kneeling in the middle of the street and mistook it for an old man. When I approached him, he practically launched himself at me. For a moment, I thought he was senile. But then he introduced himself as Allen Walker, General Cross's missing Apprentice."

"The missing Apprentice," Bookman repeated. From personal experience, he knew more often than not that missing Apprentices usually never turned up again. "He was just wandering around in the middle of the night. No signs of being harmed by the Earl at all?" he asked doubtfully.

"Not exactly," Toma replied. "He was missing his left arm, and his feet were bleeding. I think they were keeping him alive on purpose, and relatively unharmed."

Bookman filed away the information for later use. He was curious as to what use the boy held if the Innocence was now gone.

"So why is it that you have not returned with the boy?" he asked. The Finder shook his head.

"I DID try to get him to come with me, but he said they wouldn't let him go or let me live," explained Toma. Bookman's eyes sharpened.

"They?"

Komui pushed himself off the desk. "It's why I asked you to come here. You are the only who has knowledge of the clan of Noah, if I recall correctly."

Bookman's face became expressionless. Several years ago, he had actually been with the Noahs. At the time, the Black Order only had a thousand year old rumor about their existence. As a Bookman, he knew that they were real. The massacre of the Noahs and loss of his Apprentice made it necessary for him to record history from another stand point. For them to finally come out of hiding...he had no doubt a Noah killed General Yeegar for a specific purpose in this war.

"Yes, I know of them. They show up at key points in history, yet their presence in history is never recorded. They are on the Earl's side. I have in-depth records, but the main thing that you need to know is that they are humans with very special abilities and consider themselves to be the true Apostles of God,"he told them. Bookman refrained any mention of the massacre and the Fourteenth Noah that he and his former Apprentice befriended. "If they are Allen Walker's jailers, he has little chance of escaping. I wonder how he manged to even talk to you."

"He said that he had a time limit until twelve."

"That means he must have made a deal of some sort with them. Maybe in the form of a game." Komui scratched his head in deep thought.

"I guess Kanda was right. Maybe we will have some luck in finding General Cross after all," he mused. "With your knowledge of the Noah, Kanda's regenerative abilities, and Lenalee's boots, perhaps he could be retrieved."

Bookman highly doubted that possibility but said nothing against the Chinese man.

"Uhm, excuse me sir," said Toma. "Pardon me if I am wrong, but Allen Walker is no longer an Exorcist. His Innocence is gone, meaning he no longer has the same value to the Black Order as before. Should we even be thinking about saving him?"

Komui stiffened. That thought had not occurred to him. But Toma had a point. They could not waste resources saving someone who could not equal the loss of those resources. Walker was no longer an asset to the Order. Even if the boy was being tortured, Komui did not think he had enough authority to order a retrieval.

Bookman saw the turmoil in Komui's eyes and recognized the submission in the Branch Chief's posture. He did not like the idea of anyone being the prisoner of the Noahs. Bookman knew them in their previous lives. They could be as sadistic as they could be gentle.

"I heard that General Cross is refusing to return to the Order without his Apprentice's safety being ensured first. If that is true, then you NEED to get that boy back safe and sound along with the golemn." Bookman's own curiosity gave him the next line. "Besides, I only knew the Noahs from the last cycle. He is in direct contact and is undoubtedly witnessing their powers firsthand. Even I can't give you that information.

"Exorcist or not, he is an important piece in this war."

Komui accepted both men's counsel. "Then my original idea stands. You, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee will make up General Cross's Unit. But instead of looking for him, I want you to look for Walker."

"Where do we start?" Bookman asked.

"Portugal, the last place that he was sighted."

**8aaaaaannndd back to Noahsss8**

Allen ran through the streets of the Ark, panting harshly and not caring if he left a blood trail behind. All he could think about was evading Road and her deadly candles.

Meanwhile, Tyki was watching his progress from the rooftops, frowning when the boy clutched the bloody injury in his shoulder.

"What was the point of this again?" Tyki asked.

"Breaking him like we broke Yeegar. We are making Allen relive these attacks over and over until he goes insane." The Noah of Pleasure snorted.

"I saw his eyes, Millenium Earl. Whoever put that fire thsee did a hell of a job. He isn't going to break."

"If that is truly the case, then we will make him our puppet through other means. Either way, he will be an angel of destruction rather than an angel of salvation."

Tyki glanced at his pocket watch.

"Play time is over,"he announced, standing up, and preparing to go halt Road's attack as she cornered him.

"Tyki~pon," the Earl called. The Noah of Pleasure turned his head obediently. "Don't get too attatched."

Tyki smirked.

"Who would become attatched to a brat like that?" he asked before walking off the edge. The Earl stood alone. He looked up at the sky.

"I certainly have. Why do you think I cannot bring myself to kill Allen Walker?"


	9. Chapter 8

**I know, it took forever. We did well at our competitions, and I am not grounded anymore :)**

**Also I would like to thank all of you who have been following me, and who have been reviewing. You have no idea how much it has supported me. Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouTHANKYOU so much!**

**I have a confession: I tweaked the chapters a little. Nothing plot related. Just a few inconsistencies.**

**Please enjoy this chapter ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Live to Die Another Day**

Allen's breath cut into his lungs with enough burn to diminish the pain in his shoulder. He could hear Road somewhere not far behind, cackling with her sadist's smile and wicked candles. He wanted to get away from that creepy girl, but escape from the Ark was impossible.

Allen turned on a corner, mind racing and not paying attention to what was in front of him. He ran face first into the wall of the dead-end. The boy fell onto his back. The force jarred his shoulder and agony lanced through him. A cold shiver ran up his spine and he slowly turned his head in fear of what he would find.

Sure enough Road stood at the entrance of the little aclove. Her pink tongue lapped at the broken tip of the candle covered in Allen's blood.

"Allen~" she sang in a voice that had been pitched too high and too sweet. "You poor thing; it looks like you failed."

The boy scrambled back against the wall, frightened like a caged animal.

"Leave me alone!" He snapped. The Noah of Dreams gave him a pitying lookas she kept advancing towards him.

"We thought you might have some fight in you but I suppose you're simply another causality in this war."

Road now stood in front of Allen. Her arm was raised above her head and her eyes were cold. He squeezed his eyes shut as that candle stick fell down towards him, about to end his life.

A moment passed but no pain accompanied the blow.

"Time is up Road," said an amused voice. "The boy will live to die another day."

Allen blinked up at his savior, already recognizing the voice. There stood Tyki Mikk, staying the girl's hand and therefore the deadly candle.

"But Uncle Tyki," she protested. The man shook his head firmly.

"Earl's orders," he replied. He let go of Road and used the same hand to grab Allen's collar and haul him up. The boy yelped in pain.

The girl gave a reluctant sigh of defeat. "FINE!"

She stomped off through the streets, leaving the two enemies alone.

"So you aren't going to kill me?" Allen asked weakly. He was still in shock after coming so close to being among the ranks of the dead.

Tyki looked down at the boy for a long moment. "Not yet. But you are going to die if we don't get your wound bound up and taken care of."

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Allen didn't trust Tyki as far as he could through him (which meant he didn't trust him AT ALL), unfortunately he didn't see any other choice except to let the Noah treat him.

Before he did anything, the Noah passed his hand through Allen's shoulder. The boy forced down a shudder as the man withdrew the broken tip of the candle, surprised that it did not hurt.

"So what would you like to talk about, Shounen?" Tyki asked conversationally. He had just brought with him a bowl of water, a bottle of wine, a few rags, bandages, a needle, and thread. He calmly dipped one of the rags into the bowl, wringing out the excess water.

"What is there to talk about?" Allen growled. He immediately hissed in pain as the Noah put the rag against the bleeding wound.

"Sorry," Tyki apologized without looking particularly apologetic. He wiped the red stain from the pale skin and gently washed out the wound. "You have nothing you want to say to your captor right now, Shounen?"

"A few KIND words, maybe," muttered Allen. Tyki put down the water rag and picked up another one. He poured wine into it and firmly grabbed the junction between neck and shoulder.

"What are you-" Allen broke off in a scream of agony. The wine soaked rag was over the gaping wound. He began to thrash in pain. Tyki forced the boy down in a singular motion and continued to disinfect the wound.

After a few moments the initial burn diminished and the boy slowly relaxed.

"You're pretty lucky," Tyki told him. "The alcohol will damage some of the nerves and make the stitching less painful."

"It won't hurt?" Allen asked hopefully. The Noah laughed as he discarded that rag and threaded the needle.

"It will still hurt," he assured the boy. The Noah of Pleasure pressed the needle into the pale skin with malicious intent.


	10. Chapter 9

**Tell me you love me XP **

**This chapter is a bit longer than the shorter ones, so enjoy it. I actually liked writing this, for some odd reason or another. Must be a sign. Oh, thanks to all of you who have been following/favoriting/etc this fiction. It's my first, so I really appreciate it. **

**I am also open to any tips or points you have to make, and your reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**And someone please give me another idea for the tittle of this chapter; it sucks.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Idiots?**

Allen woke up feeling groggy. His body ached with sore muscles and wounds alike. He personally wanted to throttle the Noah for his rough treatment with a needle.

The boy sat up in the soft bed reluctantly, testing the pristine whit bandage on his shoulder. It was well done; sturdy yet flexible. At least Tyki had done one thing right.

"Are you awake, Allen Walker?" The boy's head swung towards the voice, narrowing onto the fat man seated against the wall before him.

"Millenium Earl," he said quietly. "What are you doing here, in this room?"

"Still so polite, even when angered. I'm here to check on my prisoner," he explained with a cheerful chuckle that began to make Allen wary. "It would seem that Tyki patched you up well."

"Why didn't you just tell him to let Road kill me?" Allen demanded bitterly. "Why do you have to toy with me like this?"

The Earl's light-hearted demeanor changed in an instant. He became serious and hard.

"Because I need to be able to use you as my puppet," the Earl replied simply. "Had you stayed with Cross, I do not doubt that you would have become a formidable enemy with great strength and power. Here and now, however, Allen Walker is nothing more than a defenseless boy, and a maimed one at that."

Allen's hand sought out what remained of his left arm, a stub. His eyes sparked with a hatred so deep and strong that it mildly impressed the Earl. But the said man would rather see a different kind of fire burning there. More determination, more conviction and defiance.

"Indeed, you are not even worthy of being an adversary at this point," concluded the Earl. He rose up, ignoring the protests of the boy and walked out of the room. He locked the door just to be on the safe side.

Oustide, Road was waitin for him patiently against the hallway wall.

"What do you think?" she asked solemnly, no trace of a child's emotions in her childish face.

"He does have the potential of wielding his Innocence once more. Our original assessment was correct in that aspect," he admitted.

"But...?" She prodded.

"He has to want his Innocence. He needs to come to terms that it is a part of him, not just in body," said the Earl calmly. His eternal grin widened as an awful, perfect idea formulated in his skull. "I want you to use one of your doors to show him a human village being attacked by Akuma. I want you to remind him of what he fights for."

The girl twirled on a single toe thoughfully.

"After that, can I make him into a doll?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course. And if he doesn't regain control of his Innocence, you may do whatever you wish with him."

Road grinned her characteristic grin and leaped off. The Earl watched her leave.

"Poor little Allen Walker," he sang."You are certainly doomed whichever way you go."

**$$$$$BUTTHATSNOTALL$$$$$**

Kanda scowled at Toma after the door had been slammed in his face yet again, a result of his rather...aggressive questioning.

"Are you sure this is the right town? The same one that you found Walker in?" he demanded angrily. Toma, to his own credit, remained seemingly unfazed by the youth's open display of anger.

"Yessir. I pointed out the street in which we met earlier, in which he told me he was being held prisoner in a mansion by the Noah."

Kanda tched in frustration but turned on heel to continue on.

The next place that they came upon was, of course, a grand mansion that had beautiful gardens and wonderful architecture. Even Kanda seemed impressed by this one's estates.

They were about to knock on the elegantly crafted door when it suddenly opened.

"Oh my, visitors?" Asked a strangely dry voice. Inside stood a handsome man in his mid twenties. His dark curls were slicked into a ponytail, and a beauty mark beneath his left eye was very distinctive.

"I am Tyki Mikk," the stranger greeted them politely. "My brother, Sheryl Camelot, is not here right now. May I help you?"

Kanda opened his mouth to speak, but Toma beat him.

"Sheryl Camelot?! The Portuguese Prime Minister?" He exclaimed.

"Yes. Did you not know?"

Toma shook his head in awe. The Japanese Exorcist rolled his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"We are looking for a twelve year old boy. He stands out greatly-"

"The Prime Minister is very protective of his daughter," Tyki interrupted. "We have seen no boys, nor are there any on this property."

"Sounds like Komui," muttered Kanda. Louder he said,"Thank you for your help."

Tyki watched the two depart, whistling once they were out of earshot.

"What idiots. How has this war been going on for so long when people like that are on the other side?" Tyki wondered.


	11. Chapter 10

**Another chapter! I actually enjoyed this one a lot. I didn't have any problems writing it at all. Is it just me, or am I getting better at writing?DGM got updated. I do NOT think Kanda should be a general; no way no how. Oh, and the Earl is freaking nuts :0**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter, leave behind a review maybe ;P**

**P.S. someone please help me come up wit. A better title on the last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Souls**

"Come," ordered Tyki. The single word commanded Allen to obey without a moment of hesitation and a heart filled with fear.

Still dressed in the pale, loose pants that had been placed on him while unconscious, Allen's bare feet padded softly against the wooden floor as he walked out of the safety of his room.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously once out of his rather comfortable prison/recovery room. The Noah of Pleasure closed the door, took the boy's arm, and started dragging him along.

"You ask way too many questions, Shounen. For now, just shut up and do as I say."

Allen's eyebrows twitched in irritation. He pulled away from the man roughly and began attacking him.

"Like Hell," he growled defiantly. For a moment, Tyki was stunned into inaction as he tried to figure out what had sparked the fight in Allen this time. Most of the time, he was obedient enough, but then he goes and does something like THIS-

A foot cracked onto Tyki's head. He stumbled slightly before turning to glare at the boy with deliberate slowness.

The Noah roughly grabbed Allen by the back of the neck in a successful attempt to immobilize him. Once Allen had ceased his struggles, Tyki rubbed the back of his head tenderly.

"What is wrong with you?" The man wondered aloud.

"ME?! How about telling me what's wrong with YOU!" He snapped back angrily. Tyki scowled at his captive and opened his mouth to argue further.

"Are you two done?" asked Road blandly. Both males stared at her in surprise that quickly turned into wariness. Her eyes didn't sparkle with her usual teases, nor did her face show a hint of emotion other than a grim countenance.

"I'll leave Allen to you," Tyki stammered. He quickly phased into a nearby room. The boy gulped audibly as Road suddenly became her usual self. She took his hand with a smile.

"Let's go have some fun, Allen~"

**..0.0..**

Road's idea of fun turned out to be tying him up to a chair. Of course he was very compliant, even courteous to her request for his cooperation (he had seen some very realistic 'dolls' throughout the room). Out of all the Noahs, she was the one he feared the most. Or was it the Earl?

He thought about it for a moment. Road definitely scared him more than the Millenium Earl, he finally decided.

"Aww, you look so cute tied up like that," she cooed."Only a pretty outfit would make a better picture."

Allen paled at the thought. Indeed, her true sadism existed in her love of 'dolls' and dress up.

"Wouldnt you rather play Hide and Seek?" He asked hopefully. Dying in that game would be significantly better than dying in a weird outfit. She giggled playfully.

"Why play that-" a pink, heart-shaped door appeared in front of Allen, slowly opening"-when I could break you so much easier in this way?"

Allen's eyes widened in horror at the sight set before him. Men, women, children-they tried to flee from the Akuma that plagued them. Bullets carrying the deadly virus rained down on them, piercing the vulnerable flesh. First appeared black stars. Then their skin turned the color of wet ash. Lastly, their bodies disentigrated into dust.

"Stop this now!" shouted Allen. The Noah of Dreams merely smirked at him smugly. "They are defenseless!"

Her smirk vanished. She stood up and with a snap of her fingers, Allen's ropes came undone.

"Then go save the poor, scared, little humans," she replied calmly. He got out of the chair, not quite knowing whether or not to trust her. Allen came to the edge of the door. He was about to leap out, but faltered. He had no weapons, no Innocence. What could he do to save them?

"Are their lives worth enough for you to sacrafice yourself for?" Road asked. She had noticed him stop.

He was afraid. Afraid of dying. He had come so far and he was going to sacrafice that life to save a few humans?

Why had he struggled so hard to escape? What was he fighting for?

Another group of humans huddled under a bridge in fear and panic. Orphans younger than him even. They cried out in desperation and despair.

Allen felt his left eye activating differently than before. The world became a stark contrast of black and white. Except for the tortured souls of the Akuma.

That's what he fought for: atonement for himself, saving those trapped souls, and protecting those who could not fight against the Earl.

"I want to save the Akuma and the humans," he replied softly."Even if it means dying."

"Are you daft?" demanded Road."The Akuma are nothing but mindless husks created by the Earl. They are your enemy."

Allen's eyes gained a hard light, a strong and steely determination in his gaze.

"They have souls and that's enough reason for me," he said sharply. Havind said this, he leapt out of the doors without a moment's hesitation.

Road gazed longingly after him.

"What a fine person you, who are cursed by your Akuma father, are becoming. I was right to decide that should I become involved with someone that it be you, Allen Walker."


	12. Chapter 11

**I am so in a chapter writing mood today! And I had two reviews in one day. YAY! Thank you two so much!**

I** hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Innocence**

Allen landed near the group of orphans- he counted six boys and girls total- huddled under the ledge. His eye was activated, but the closest Akuma was nowhere near them.

The boy knelt down beside them.

"Are any of you hurt?" He asked quietly. A few children merely sniffled, some shook their heads, and others did nothing at all. "That's good; and you are all being very brave."

One, a girl, looked up.

"Are you going to help us?" She asked between sobs. Allen nodded as gently as he could despite his surprise. She was indeed brave to have found her voice.

"I will do my best," he answered.

"How?" demanded a frightened little boy. His voice was shrill and bitter. "Those monsters killed everyone else. What's going to stop them from killing us li-"

Allen held up a single hand, which effectively shut the blabbermouth up. He took a few seconds to try something to calm and reassure the small band of survivors. An idea came to mind. A simple action.

He smiled with all of the hope, courage, and kindness he could muster.

"Think. You probably know this place better than anyone else. Are there any special hiding places that only you know about?" he prompted. The children blinked at him, then took comfort from his smile.

"The sewers-"

"Good,"Allen praised."When you see the Akuma follow me, I want you to go there."

"Are you going to die?" the girl asked. Allen struggled to keep the smile on his face.

"I'll try not to," was all he could promise. Otherwise he would be lying or completely crushing their hopes. "Don't worry. I used to be a clown. Have you ever seen one before?"

"Yes. He outran a lion; no one could catch him."

Allen's mouth twisted into a grin.

"Exactly."

**($$$$heh$$$)**

Allen narrowly dodged a barrage of bullets. He tumbled back onto a single hand and launched himself onto an Akuma (they're all Level 1). He landed like a cat, and waited until all of their guns were pointed onto home before leapin off boy inwardly thanked his foster father for inadvertently teaching him combat training. He would certainly not be alive without acrobatics at this point.

Allen hit a building roof at a run. He yelped as his foot caught onto a tile and sent him sprawling onto his stomach. Above him, two Akuma collided into one another and bounced away violently. The boy looked up with a frown. He couldn't figure out if that had been an example of his good luck or his bad luck.

Allen shrugged it off and pushed himself up. He was about to continue on his merry way when he saw the dazed face of a youth slumped against the wall. A sword lay by his hand, not that it would do much good against the Akuma about to shoot him. Allen felt a plan formulating in his head, and he began to silently curse his own stupidity.

The boy took half a dozen steps back. Then he took a running jump off of the roof.

He landed painfully on the Akuma just a second before it started firing. His weight tilted the spherical body enough to send a spray of projectiles away from the teenager. Allen felt his body rolling off and he forced himself to flip onto his feet. He hit the ground with a wince.

"That was definitely a stupid plan," he muttered in conclusion. His ribs and hips felt like they had been shattered by the impact, but it was worth it.

The recovered Akuma swung to face him, weapons at the ready.

"I'm over here," a gruff voice growled. The Akuma's guns swiveled towards the long haired youth who was holding the sword at the ready.

"What are you doing?" Allen demanded angrily. He had just saved that person's life!

"I am not letting you die on me when I just found you!"

"I don't intend on dying!"

"Neither do I Baka Moyashi!"

Allen was speechless for a moment. He had only been trying to HELP and this was the thanks he got?

"I AM NOT A BEANSPROUT!"

Back and forth the two argued, leaving the Akuma confused as to which on it should kill. It decided that the white haired one was the easiest to deal with.

Allen opened his mouth for another come back, instead crying out in pain as a bullet pierced through him. He fell to his knees, staring up at the Akuma.

A blade cleaved the body in two halves. Allen smiled in satisfaction as the chains trapping the soul released it. So he had been able to help save a soul after all.

Black stars slowly began to appear in his skin. A strong pair of arms scooped him into a cradles position.

The person holding him-probably the teenager- started shouting at him, but Allen couldn't understand a single word he was saying. His ears ahead be one deaf and even his eyes were losing sight. Why did it seem to be happening so slowly? All he could do was think and wish about having been stronger. Allen felt full of regret.

"If it were in my power, I would give my right hand to the humans," he whispered. A tear fell out of the corner of his eye. "And my left hand to the Akuma."

Allen's skin began to darken into the color of wet ash.

"You are a full Allen Walker. You sound like you want to save the Akuma. You are their destroyer," murmured the youth. The boy was surprised he could hear such soft words, and was even more surprised by the gentleness.

Allen put his left hand over the hand of the person he now knew to be an Exorcist, the hand was over his heart."I want to be a destroyer who can save. What is so wrong with that?"

Allen could practically taste his own death on his tongue.

"Nothing is wrong, except I have not seen you try a damn thing to become one."

Allen smirked. Ah, the stranger was right. Here he was, lying on the ground dying full of wishes and regrets.

"Fight with me once more," Allen begged softly. He closed his eyes, less than a second away from being dust.

_Innocence...Activate!_


	13. Chapter 12

**Short chapter I know. My apologies. But the next chapter, or the chapter after that is going to have a surprise in it! It's completely amazing and I came up with it in the middle of copying it onto phone. I have school coming up but I promise to put two chapters into this before Monday.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Walker Rises Up**

Warmth filled Allen, a blanket of assurance and security. Some unknown force pulled him up from the ground and onto his feet. It thrashed wildly, wanting to attack Akuma. His Innocence.

Allen opened his silver eyes. He didn't expect to see the white wisps dancing in the wind. Even stranger was that each particular strand felt as if it a part of his own body.

"Moyashi?" asked a gruff and uncertain voice. The boy turned towards the long haired teenager. He finally realized who- or rather what- this person was. He smiled.

"What are you just sitting there for?" Allen teased."We have Akuma to kill."

"Why you-" Allen leapt off in search of one of the trapped souls. He gave his unnamed Innocence a silent thanks for giving him this power once more and for purifying the poison in his body. It was more, much more than he felt was deserved.

Allen slaughtered the Akuma in a way that was similar to how he had helped the children escape. Jump on an Akuma, wait until the others coalesced on him before he would send out a pristine white belt that would encompass all of the lethal machines. A small tug caused the belt to cut right through the monstrous bodies.

Every now and then he would see the other Exorcist about to receive a lethal blow and Allen would wrap the cloak of Innocence about him. Then the Exorcist would once again rush towards the hoard.

Allen found comfort in fighting like this. There was no time to think about anything except the world of battle. Allen Walker wasn't a constant reminder of what crime he had committed. Innocence was his comrade rather than a mere tool of redemption. And he didn't have to worry about Master's debts.

The fight ended with Allen's clawed hand catching the blade of Mugen as they both cleaved through the last Akuma. For a moment, one intense gaze met another. Then they disengaged.

"Tch. You'll live,"was what the Exorcist told Allen. The boy's eyebrow twitched.

"That's all you have to say?" he demanded."I saved your life Baka!"

"The name is Kanda," growled the teenager. "And you're the one who should be grateful to ME. I just spent two weeks looking for you!"

Allen froze. Two weeks? He had only contacted the Finder two days ago at the most.

"How did you know I was kidnapped?"

"General Cross sent a letter with the news about the attempt on your life. I've been looking for you ever since, thinking I'd only find a dead body until I realized you had in actuality been kidnapped. You've been missing for a total of a month."

A month. It seemed like he had been with the Noahs for so much longer than that. Years would be an accurate description, and most of the passing of time had been spent in boredom-that frightened and confused Allen the most. The Earl hadn't really hurt him for most of imprisonment. Their was only that recent...bloodshed... with Road.

"Are you here to take me back?" Allen wanted to know. His voice was soft and it trembled.

"I'm here to take you and the General's golemn back," Kanda replied rather than answered. "Do you have it?"

Allen shook his head. "We got separated on the Ark. He flew off-"

A sudden movement in his pocket startled Allen. He reached into it and blinked as he pulled out a golden ball with wings.

"When did you get there?" he asked."When I was asleep?"

Tim nodded enthusiastically. Kanda reached over and took it out of the boy's hand. He slipped it into his own pocket.

"Best not to let anyone see that I have him or that he's even with us," the Japanese youth explained impatiently. "Now let's go. We have somewhere to be."

They both deactivated their Innocence and began their way to the BlackOrder Headquarters.

**%%^^^^%%**

Road surged forward, about to stop the two Exorcists as they began to leave the town. A large hand descended down onto her head and she looked up to find that it belonged to the Earl.

"Let them leave," he told her gently.

"But we can't use him as a puppet!" she protested. That large grin on his face widened fractionally.

"Just wait and see, my dear Road. Wait and see," he purred. Tyki, who had followed the Earl, watched as the boy became a speck in the distance.


	14. Chapter 13

**I apologize greatly for this chapter. It's super long, and it feels like its a filler. I suppose that's what it is, but it does have some important things in it. And as a spoiler, Kanda and Allen tie because they are just too different types of fighters and I could never see one beating the other. And the poll was pretty even.**

**Try to enjo this chapter, and if its too boring, please give me some tips about how to tweak it to make it more entertaining.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**A Journey To A Haven**

Allen was surprised to meet the very same Finder he had ran into before. After a heartfelt introduction they were quickly getting to know one another while Kanda was speaking to Komui over phone.

"So you not only found Allen Walker alive and well, but still in possession of his Innocence?" asked the branch chief.

"Yes sir. It would seem as if it were by arrangement, almost, that we found him just as he was regaining use of his Innocence," Kanda replied. "Even stranger was the number of Akuma in that single town."

"I heard about that. Two dozen Akuma, and only a small group of orphans as the survivors," recalled Komui. "You suspect that this is a part of the Earl's plan?"

"Why go to so much trouble of kidnapping and hiding him, only to give Waller back without a fight?" Kanda's reasoning was sound and Komui himself had already wondered this himself.

"There is something wrong here," the Chinese man agreed. "That's why you are to take him to the Asian Branch and get Walker checked out."

"Obviously," snapped the Japanese youth. There was a small chuckle over the other end before the conversation became serious again.

"One last request Kanda: keep a vigilant watch over Walker. We don't know what the Noahs have done to him."

Kanda's face became expressionless. "You think he may be traumatized."

"It's highly possible. He is only a child, after all. Be careful with him."

The Japanese Exorcist rolled his eyes. That was a given. "Anything else?"

"Buy me some souvenirs~"

Kanda slammed the phone back into its holder vehemently, growling and swearing at it. He turned around to find his two companions watching him solemnly.

"What do you want?" Kanda snarled. Allen tilted his head to the side as if he had to think about it.

"Only a moron would slam a phone hard enough to shatter it," he observed. "BaKanda is the perfect name for you."

The Japanese youth drew in a deep, calming breath as if he were meditating. He reminded himself that he had to look after the damn Moyashi, not beat him within an inch of his life.

Kanda grabbed Allen's arm roughly, ignoring the protests, and dragged the boy towards the train station without another word. He was NOT looking forward to this train ride. The longer he was around the Moyashi, the more easily he was annoyed.

Kanda thought that Allen would doze, at the very least, on the train. The boy was obviously tired; he had dark circles under his eyes and he moved sluggishly. Not to mention the fact that Kanda was tired from fighting, and that was saying something. Allen remained stubbornly wide awake, trying to find various ways to entertain himself. Kanda watched him carefully, knowing it was unwise to even rest his eyes lest something happen in that short amount of time.

But even he became sick of watching Allen struggle to stay awake.

"Just go to sleep," he growled. Allen's silver eyes brightened mischeviously. Kanda immediately regretted his outburst.

"I'm not tired at all!" Allen declared brightly. "I want to be awake to see where we are going."

The Japanese youth didn't miss the subtle question in his companion's tone.

"We are going to the Asian Branch of the Black Order. We aren't even halfway there yet, and still have seven hours to go."

Allen's face fell slightly. He was silent for a moment and then decided he would entertain himself by bugging the teenager.

"Are you Asian?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Chinese?"

"No."

"Have you ever visited China before?"

"Yes."

Allen tried to think of the most irritating subject that would make Kanda angry. Right now the youth was only mildly irritated.

"You have very long hair," he observed.

"Yes."

"Do you ever get mistaken for a girl?"

Kanda stiffened, turning cold eyes onto the boy. The temperature in the compartment dropped several degrees.

"Do not. Go there," he ordered harshly. Allen looked away obediently for all of ten minutes. He was grinning when he came up with his next goad.

"Have you ever dressed up as a girl?"

The tic in Kanda's jaw jumped out.

"That is it!" He snapped. He lunged forward, planting a firm fist into Allen's cheek. Allen reacted automatically, kicking Kanda back and launching himself onto his opponent.

They both fell onto the floor and began to thrash around. Kanda forced himself up and started to punch Allen. The boy used his arms to block the brunt of the assault, and kicked Kanda in the back of the head. As the youth fell forwards Allen jammed his elbow into his eye.

Kanda jerked away with a curse. Allen took the opportunity to hook his leg around the Exorcist's neck and used his weight to force the teenager down. He grinned triumphantly when Kanda struggled to get away without success.

Kanda forced himself onto his elbows and slammed Allen into the seats. The boy came off with a sharp yelp. The teenager yanked his opponent into a chokehold and wrapped his legs around Allen's. the boy managed to free one.

Toma wondered what was going on in the Exorcists' compartment. He thought that it sounded like a sparring match, but there was no way that they would be doing that when Walker had only just been retrieved.

Toma heard a yelp and sighed. He would just have to see for himself.

The Finder opened the door and was about to ask what was going on. His jaw snapped shut as he stared at the two...CHILDREN. He didn't even know how to describe the position they had manger to get into. The only things he could say about their position would be "tangled" and "stuck".

Kanda and Allen gave him a pathetic look that screamed for help.

Toma face palmed. THIS was the oh-so-serious Kanda? No way.

"May I ask you two what you were doing to get into such...a predicament?" the Finder asked wearily.

"Help us first," growled Kanda. "This skinny pile of bones is digging into me."

(About ten minutes later)

Toma gave Allen a disappointed look.

"What? It isn't my fault!" He protested.

"Kanda had a point that you were trying to avoid, didn't he?" Toma asked gently. "You need to get some sleep."

The boy withered slightly, his adrenaline from earlier draining away.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep," he whispered."I'm afraid that if I go to sleep, I will wake up back on the Ark with the Noahs and the Earl."

Kanda glanced at the boy. He could understand that. Going to sleep, thinking everything was asit should be. And then waking up to find out none of it had been real.

"Tch. You could just take a nap," Kanda told him. Allen looked up at his comrade. Toma put a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He's right. You don't have to go to sleep, just a doze will be better for you," he assured him. Allen mulled over the idea.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try," he admitted.

**););););););););););););););););)**

The Millenium Earl surveyed all of the Noahs at the table, naming each one in his mind. Road Camelot, Noah of Dreams. Sheryl Camelot, Noah of Desire. Skin Bolic, Noah of Wrath. Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure. And Lulubell, Noah of Lust.

Still so many had yet to be reborn.

"I have a pleasant and exciting announcement to make," the Earl told them. "We have our very own Exorcist to use as our pawn."

Road's eyes widened as Tyki inhaled sharply. They shared a glance.

"You mean Allen Walker?" the girl asked slowly. When the bulbous man nodded she seemed confused. "But how? He wasn't even hypnotized by me."

"No he wasn't," the Earl agreed. "I did it myself while he was on the Ark. Allen Walker believes he has been on the Ark for two days. Not six."

Tyki felt a chill run down his spine.

"All of those times he has fought with us...he doesn't remember any of it?" he asked quietly. Tyki found that unsettling. It made him sad.

"He only remembers Road's attack, and his arrival. Nothing else." The Earl's grin widened. "Now we have our very own little puppet in the ranks of the Order, to use at our own discretion.

"If any of you want him to do something, you only need to order him to do it."


	15. Chapter 14

**Last chapter before Monday as promised! I don't know when I'll update next, so my apologies. It probably won't take as long as Christmas break though :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Give Them Hell**

Allen opened his eyes blearily. He was no longer on the train. In fact, he was slumped over someone's back with his arms wrapped around the neck, and his face buried into the neck.

The boy lifted up his head and blinked in surprise.

"Kanda?" he asked uneasily. The Exorcist grunted his acknowledgement."How long have I been asleep?"

"About eleven hours," he replied nonchalantly.

"Ehhhh?" Allen exclaimed. He struggled to get down, but his carrier wouldn't break his grip.

"Baka, you yelled in my ear!" Kanda growled. "What are you fussing about?"

"I have that exam thing right?"

"You already took it," replied the youth. Allen stooped struggling. He went limp against Kanda again.

"Oh." They continued on in silence. "Can I walk on my own?"

Kanda halted and let go of Allen's legs. The boy fell off with a yelp and landed unsteadily on his backside.

"Damn you BaKanda!" he growled as he got back onto his feet. Kanda rolled his eyes but continued on walking.

With a belated reaction, Allen's jaw dropped in awe. He didn't even need to be told that this was the Black Order. It just seemed to scream that.

"Are you following Moyashi?" called Kanda, several meters ahead. The boy scowled.

"My name is Allen!" he replied hotly. He reluctantly caught up to the teenager.

**...**

Kanda led him into a medium sized office in which a single man stood waiting for them. He was about average height, blonde, and looked like he was at least part Chinese.

The man smiled at Allen kindly, bowing slightly, and then holding his hand out. The boy took it.

"I am Bak Chan," he said. "I am the Branch Head of Asia's Black Order. It is a pleasure to meet you Allen Walker."

Allen replied in kind. He glanced at Kanda nervously because he wasn't sure what to expect.

"I would like to hear your story," Bak began, gesturing for them to take a seat. Allen began the tale, starting from how he had just won some earnings in a game of poker, enough to buy dinner and pay off hotel fees. He then explained his encounter with Tyki Mikk, who killed him by using a cannibalistic butterfly to pierce a hole into his heart. He told them about the Noahs he had met, his experiences, until there was nothing more to be said.

Bak took in every word, and once the boy had finished he pulled out a dossier.

"Your story is not what I was expecting," he admitted. "I'm surprised that you came out of there so unscathed."

"I am too," Allen agreed.

"I do have a few questions about the form of your Innocence before. Do you have to eat as much with this new form?"

Allen thought about it. "Pretty much. I am able to go longer without food, though. It isn't as uncomfortable."

"And could you describe this new form?" Bak asked.

"I can do that," Kanda interrupted. "Are there any important things you need to tell us about his examination?"

The Chinese man set down the file. "Walker, the hole in your heart will never fully heal. It has a piece of Innocence in it, fused with the tissue and preventing you from bleeding out."

"So if my Innocence is destroyed again..."

"You will die," Bak finished, nodding solemnly. "Be very careful Walker."

Allen wasn't sure how to react to the news. He supposed it didn't really matter. He wouldn't give his Innocence up without a fight to the death.

Kanda stood up, drawing the Asian Branch Chief to the side with a few words like "Komui" and "Heart". Allen tried to ignore their conversation, figuring it would be impolite to eavesdrop.

"I order you not to move or scream," whispered a disturbingly familiar voice. Allen's body froze obediently, despite the hammering of his heart.

A warm hand covered his eyes. Another wrapped itself around his throat.

"Did you think you were free, Shounen?" Tyki whispered in the boy's ear. Allen could not reply, bound by some restricting force. "But you cannot. So let me give you a small kindness.

"I order you to forget Allen Walker's memories, to become a mere puppet of the Noahs' will. Do you understand?"

Allen's silver eyes went blank. His face became emotionless.

"Yes Tyki-sama," he replied. The Noah of Pleasure felt a twinge of regret and a wave a sadness.

"Good. Now, I want you to do one last thing." Tyki turned the boy's face up towards him. "Give them Hell and throw this Branch into chaos."


	16. Chapter 15

**My apologies that this is so short. I was typing this up and my mental energy just went down. I was sick baaaad yesterday and I'm still super tired. Please enjoy!**

**Oh, and if you don't mind, any Bleach fans who don't mind MaleXIchigo pairings please help me find a pairing for my new story, The Unexpected Wind That Blows.**

**Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**A New Traitor**

Kanda pulled Bak to the side where he could talk to him without Allen overhearing their conversation. Then on second thought he turned himself and his superior until their backs were the only thing that Allen could see.

"Have you told Komui about this...anamoly of the Innocence?" The Japanese youth asked quietly.

"Of course," replied Bak. "He was even more impressed than I was, going as far as to say something rather unscientific."

Kanda's eyes widened a margin. "That man never-"

"Nevertheless, he said it. He said that the boy 'may be the one loved by God'."

"The Heart," breathed Kanda. The blonde haired man nodded his affirmation, his silent agreement. "Does the Earl know about this?"

"I'm sure he suspects," Bak admitted honestly. "It is curious why he didn't kill him just for being the enemy, let alone a potential candidate for the heart."

"More like suspicious," growled Kanda. He glanced back at the boy, surprised to find him standing up with his Innocence activated. "Moya-"

A white tendril shot out, wrapping around Kanda's throat. One strong yank and there was a sickening crack as his neck broke.

Bak, who heard the body slump to the ground turned to see what was going on. A fist caught his jaw, making him stumble back. A kick to the stomach sent him flying into a wall, head smashing into it and knocking him unconscious.

Walker surveyed the room, finding no important documents or instruments in the room besides the portfolio on him. He picked it up, ripping it to shreds. Then he dumped all of the pieces onto the floor and walked out of the office.

His expression lacked any emotion and it was the first warning sign to the people who saw him. But they ignored it, recognizing Innocence when they saw it. They never expected the tendrils to throw them against the walls until they went limp like rag dolls.

One person, however, knew that there was something wrong with Walker.

"Walker, are you okay?" asked Toma. He was standing with a group of Finders who had just come out of one of the research labs. Walker noticed it immediately, and the man who apparently recognized him.

"What would be wrong?" he asked, cunningly devising a plan in his head.

"Nothing! You just seem...different."

Toma's face went slack as Walker's clawed fist shot by his head, knocking out the teeth of one of his companions.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just following orders."

**%%%%%%%%%%**

Kanda drew in a deep lung full of air, gulping it down as if he had never breathed before in his life. He blinked up at the ceiling, confused as to what had happened. Then his memories began to flood back.

He rolled onto his stomach, looking for the head of blonde hair. His stomach fell at the sight of the motionless body of his superior.

"Bak!" A pained groan filled Kanda with relief, and the Exorcist pushed himself up.

"Where is Walker?" asked the Branch Chief, voice slurred from the likely affects of a concussion. The man was very much aware of the pain in the back of his head and his jaw. He rubbed them both gently. It probably wasn't too serious. He blinked up as Kanda got to his feet clumsily. "Where are you going?"

"You asked where Walker was," Kanda replied. He activated Mugen with a resolute eye. "I'm going to go find him."

The youth stepped out of the office, looking around. There was a strong scent of burning paper in the air. Kanda looked to the left and to the right, uncertain as to what he would find.


	17. Chapter 16

**Oh boy, it's the long awaited chapter! Sorry, I had back to back practice every single day for the last few weeks. Save Sundays, luckily. I hope you enjoy because I've had an epiphany of sorts. I actually wrote down a plot for this story (I had a rough idea in my head before, don't judge). It looks like it's going to be reeeealllllyyyy long. **

**Oh, and for those of you who love Timcampy, I must apologize in advance. He is going to die. Please forgive me!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**A New Life**

Kanda had been an Exorcist for years. It was hard for something to disturb him, especially through violence. Yet here was a vile scene beyond anything he had seen in several years. Bodies littered the floor, blood pooling and soaking the Finders' cream colored uniforms. Limbs were twisted into unnatural poses. Kanda wasn't even able to tell if they were alive or if they were dead.

The smell of burning paper wafted to his nose. Kanda somehow knew where it was coming from. He darted towards the research storage rooms. Just as he was about to run into one, a white wall knocked him down. Kanda stumbled back, eyes raging as he took in the white haired boy walking out of the burning room.

"Moyashi?" he growled. "Why are you doing this?"

The boy's eyes were blank and cold. The gray color was flatter than a metal. Kanda didn't see an ounce of free will in him.

"I am not called 'Moyashi'. I was ordered by my master to wreak havoc on the Black Order. There was an underlying wish for it to be specifically in the records of the science division," he replied. Kanda felt a shudder run through him. This was not the same boy he had met earlier. There was no doubt that the Earl had done something to him. If the Earl could control one person, what was stopping him from controlling other people?

Kanda tightened his grip on Mugen.

"Did you attack Fou, the guardian of this branch?" Kanda demanded. A low chuckle drew his attention away from the boy. A man in a dark suit approached them, a butterfly drawing into his palm.

"Shounen had nothing to do with that thing. All the credit goes to me," he informed the Exorcist. There was amusement in his voice. Tyki Mikk slung an arm over Walker's shoulders, carding a hand through the pale hair. "Isn't it amazing? The Earl took an obstinate Exorcist and made him into our puppet. Nothing short of a miracle."

Kanda scowled and brandished Mugen at them. "All the more reason to kill him!"

If Walker lacked emotion, then Tyki was overflowing with them. His golden eyes seemed to have become enraged. He clutched the white haired boy tightly. The anger passed as quickly as it had come and the Noah of Pleasure smiled.

"This little Apprentice doesn't remember his name anymore. Did you know that? I think he should be renamed. How about the name Ace?" Tyki joked. "After all, he is such a wonderful cheater at playing poker."

"You're sick," spat Kanda. Tyki smirked knowingly.

"Since when have you cared enough to say something like that…Kanda Yuu, the Second Exorcist."

The Japanese youth felt his heart drop into his stomach. They knew. _They knew about the Second Exorcists._

A heart shaped door appeared behind Tyki and Walker. The Noah's face became disappointed. He reluctantly turned towards the Exorcist apologetically.

"It would seem our time is up," he said regretfully. "I would have liked to stay a little longer, do a bit more damage than burning a few rooms and killing a guardian spirit."

Tyki pulled his arms away from the boy, bending down to whisper a few orders into his ear. Walker obeyed without a word. He turned around and headed towards the door. Kanda saw him leaving. He couldn't allow a potential threat of Walker's level get away. If the Order couldn't have the boy, then neither could the order. Kanda lunged forward with Mugen aimed for the soft flesh of Walker's body.

A hand pierced through his stomach. It sliced through muscle and tissue. Mugen clattered to the floor uselessly. The teenager coughed up blood and collapsed as Tyki withdrew the now bloody glove.

"Never aim your sword at him again Exorcist," Tyki whispered harshly. "The only ones who are allowed to hurt him...the Earl and myself."

The Noah left Kanda to bleed out and left through the door.

**.O. **

"Is it safe to let him wander around?"Sheryl asked dubiously. His attention was on the said boy and his daughter. They were in the rose garden. Road was weaving the flowers she had picked into snow-white strands. He hadn't so much as batted an eye since she had sat him down.

"He will go nowhere without an order," The Earl assured him. "It'll be interesting to see exactly how far my influence spreads over those under my control as well. "

Tyki paid no heed to the two children in the garden. He merely sipped at the glass of tea in front of him. He was somewhat concerned about Walker, but he didn't know why. "Is it possible for him to develop emotional bonds with other people?"

Sheryl snorted. "I hope not. It's bad enough that we have to adopt him into the family. I can't even imagine having that _thing_ following me around like I'm the best thing in the world. You would be his uncle, Tyki; he'd follow you even more than he would follow me."

The Earl (in human form) chuckled at them. He loved when two siblings argued. Something about their loving bond felt nostalgic to him. He supposed it was the closest thing to what he and his beloved fourteenth had, that thing called 'brotherhood'.

"If it is possible for a puppet to become emotionally attached, then I have failed," he told his two companions. "However, it is still a failure that can be utilized."

Tyki didn't like the tone of the conversation so he changed the subject.

"Why exactly did we destroy the Black Order's research?" he asked. Sheryl nodded in agreement. He had been wondering the same thing himself. The Earl began to pout.

"The Exorcists were on the verge of creating something that had the capability of locating the Heart." He shrugged. "It wouldn't be any fun if this wasn't a race between us and them.

"Besides, we can't fight a Noah with only five Noahs."

**Oh, Allen is getting a temporary name (or he could probably go by Allen). It needs to start with 'A', sound Europen, and be either a boy or unisex name. leave any ideas you have in the REPLYs please J**


	18. Chapter 17

**It's an uber long chapter! You know, I have an easier time writing certain chapters. This one, as you will be able to tell, was one of those times. It doesn't really need to be here, but I wanted to make a chapter involving how Allen begins. Oh, Ashley and Alex were the two names that came up. I was thinking about Alex, but there a lot of Alex(s). I myself know about ten, half are girls. So Allen will be Ashley!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**A Normal Day in the Camelot Household**

Sheryl Camelot began his days with a cup of tea. It wasn't that he enjoyed tea in particular. Rather it was his staff's attempt to prolong their master's life as long as possible. As a Noah he was more resilient than the average human (but his staff had no knowledge of this). Sheryl also could not find a way of deterring them short of firing/killing them.

So he began his day with a cup of tea taken in bed. He would clean up shortly after that, dress according to the dictation of his schedule. Then Sheryl would go down a single floor to the dining room for breakfast, his favorite time of day.

Tricia would be there waiting for him, the first of his family to say good morning. Sheryl would be the first to admit that she was well past her prime days of near flawless skin. But to him her smile was like the sun setting; it struck the chords of his heart and even as the beauty faded, it brought peace with it. Her smiles became all the more precious over the weeks when he was away, or when she had to sleep in a separate room because of illness. He treasured the twenty or so minutes that they had alone together, chatting about trivial matters.

Then Road would bound into the dining room, a sleepy look in her eyes. On days when there was no school, she would wear a nightgown to breakfast, the epitome of childhood innocence. Sheryl found nothing more endearing than having the oldest Noah acting like that little girl she appeared to be. Except for Tyki being a wonderful younger brother and a gentleman, of course.

That was how Sheryl's days went before the arrival of Walk-_Ashley_.

The boy was an eyesore, the bane of Sheryl's existence. The Earl had told him to adopt the boy, renaming him Ashley Camelot. Tricia had taken to the idea at once and rarely left the child's side. Every day she would take him outside and talk with him. She would encourage him to emit an emotion of some sort, anything. Sheryl was not fond of Akuma, but at least they had a bit more personality to them. The boy held no interest for him. Ashley only did as told to do and more often than not had difficulty discerning between sarcastic remarks and honest ones. Sheryl had told Tricia that Ashley was a lost cause. But she simply replied that she believed otherwise and continued to try and coax a response from their adopted son.

_That _was the real reason Sheryl hated the Exorcist boy. Jealousy.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

The sun shone brightly at the morning's peak. The rose garden was doing wonderfully well and dozens of bees flocked towards the fresh blooms. On the lawn not too far away from the garden sat Tricia and Ashley. There was a neat blanket beneath them and she had a basket with food by her side. Ashley was not very social, so Tricia was confused every time that he complied. Little did she know that he had been ordered to fulfill any requests she had.

"Do you have any hobbies that you enjoy?" the woman asked pleasantly. The white haired boy remained as still as a statue as he thought out a reply.

"Hobbies are for enjoyment and I am not allowed to indulge in something like that."

"Of course you are," she said kindly, wondering what kind of person who could have possibly raised this child to be so apathetic. "As a matter of fact, I want you to find a hobby!"

Ashley gave her a leisure blink. "What kind of hobby do you propose?"

Tricia put a finger to her mouth thinking about it. Road liked playing with dolls and eating candy so that would not do for a young boy. Her husband seemed to enjoy sampling fine wines and watch people. Both were things she would not suggest for her new son. The perfect role model came to mind.

"Your uncle, Tyki, enjoys reading books," she told Ashley. "That is a good hobby to start with. Do you enjoy reading?"

"I have never read for enjoyment," Ashley confessed monotonously. "Do you know how to do that?"

Tricia was at a loss. She did not know how to explain reading for one's own pleasure. She herself enjoyed playing music, but there is a difference in creating a sound and reading words for the fun of it.

"Well I suppose you could ask your father," she suggested slowly. "He doesn't read much, but when he does, it's at Tyki's request."

They fell into silence. Tricia was concerned for Ashley. She had tried very hard to bring out the person that Ashley had buried deep inside. However she herself was beginning to lose hope. Nothing she said or did was getting through. It was if there was no one inside at all.

The sun flared in her eyes and Tricia looked up at the sky, felt the breeze tugging at her.

"Ah, what a nice day," she said softly.

%%%%**That Afternnon**%%%%

Sheryl sat in the large wing-armed chair of the library, reading the book that his brother had sent. It had come in such a messy and beaten package he would have thrown it away if he had not seen the sender's name. To Sheryl's great relief, the book was in excellent condition without a single mar or cracked binding. So on the first rainy day of the summer, the Noah of Desire took out the precious book and opened it for the first time. He didn't love reading, but there was something about the devouring the contents of the few hundred pages during the stormy days that he enjoyed immensely.

There was a polite knock on the door, dragging his attention from the book. His wife entered, a smile on her face.

"Road and I are going out to have afternoon tea at our friends' house. Do you mind watching over Ashley for the duration of our stay?" she asked. Sheryl didn't know why he had to watch the boy. They both knew he could easily take care of himself. Still, he smiled and nodded his consent.

"Of course dear. He can just stay in here with me."

Ashley walked in, closing the door behind him. Sheryl waited until he heard the sound of the carriage driving off before his smile fell away and he pointed a finger at his adoptive son.

"Sit," he ordered. Ashley obeyed without hesitation, plopping right down on the carpet in front of Sheryl's chair. The Noah of Desires was satisfied by the act and continued to read his novel.

Ten minutes passed, and the man's eyebrow had begun to twitch. The boy was sitting obediently; there was no question about that. The thing that disturbed Sheryl was the lack of movement. Ashley breathed and he blinked and he did nothing else.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Sheryl snapped irritably.

"You have given me no instruction besides-"

"Find a way to entertain yourself," he replied in exasperation. When Ashley didn't say anything, a terrible thought occurred to him. "You don't know how, do you?"

There was a small spark of emotion. Something resembling embarrassment and even shame.

"No."

Sheryl studied his adopted son. He began to feel a little bit of pity for the child. To have his memories erased as effectively as that…he wasn't so sure that Tyki had been merciful or not.

Sheryl stood up with a sigh. He carefully searched along the bookshelves. When he found the book he was looking for, he pulled it off the shelf. It was an old copy of _A Christmas Carol. _He held it to the boy reluctantly.

"Read this," he ordered, gently this time. Ashley took it and studied the cover for a moment.

"Sheryl?" he asked after a moment. The Noah was settling back into his chair.

"Yes Ashley?" He wrinkled his nose distastefully. He did not like that name.

"What if I don't understand it?"

"Then you can talk to me about it," he replied. Ashley glanced at the lightening outside of the library window.

"Is today a nice day?" he wondered aloud. Sheryl was surprised to hear the question and the…well, _wonder_ in his voice. He followed the boy's gaze and considered the question.

"I suppose it is," he mused.

%%%$$$%%%

When the girls came back to the mansion, Sheryl took his wife aside to speak in private.

"Tricia," he began. "I know you love Ashley very much…"

Her gaze was expectant as she waited for him to continue.

"But I can't take the boy seriously. Can we simply call him Ash?"

So ends another day of the Camelot Household.


	19. Chapter 18

**I thought the last chapter was long. No, this one is longer. Curse my need to keep adding stuff when I'm in the writing mood! (Actually my hand just hurts to much to write or draw with a pencil. It feels like some kind of sore muscle...? Yeah, I had to make up for stuff I couldn't write :p)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Tyki's Visit**

Tyki adjusted his cravat. He was incredibly nervous about this trip to his brother's mansion. Usually he merely felt wary: Road constantly tried to goad him into doing her homework, Sheryl pestered him with brotherly shows of affection. Even Tricia's kindness made him uneasy because he had never before met a woman without an ulterior motive. She truly loved her husband and daughter, with a devotion that Tyki nearly found blinding.

But none of those things were the cause of his worry. No, Tyki was concerned with the matter of his new nephew, the Exorcist.

From what Road said about him, the boy no longer held the fire or defiance he had before. Walker had become the Earl's puppet and obeyed the Noahs' orders without faltering. And Tyki didn't like the idea of his former enemy becoming...lifeless.

"Stop fidgeting," the Earl admonished. He was in his human form once more, looking surprisingly handsome and elegant. It was hard to believe that this well-dressed man was the lord and creator of Akuma. "This is just a small visit to Sheryl's home; it isn't a ball or a dinner party."

"You say that now, Earl, but two of my relatives are Noah, one an innocent human, and one an Exorcist," Tyki pointed out. "That is a mix that would cause even more excitement than any occasion we attend."

The Earl hummed his acknowledgement of the matter. "Indeed. Speaking of the Exorcist, you never told me why you gave him that order."

"What order?" the Noah of Pleasure asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well which order." Tyki made a face, averting his gaze to look outside the passing scenery. He saw people, humans both cruel and kind. He loved the duality of human nature because it complimented his own so perfectly. Light and dark sides of his soul, both parts of his life that he loved.

"Allen Walker is a boy; I don't mind causing him a little pain, or terrorizing him. But if he should die, he should die in a way that befits the courage and boldness he showed to us. I already had the Tease tear a hole through his heart and he survived. A quick death was what he deserved, what he earned for himself," the man finally told the Earl.

"Tyki Mikk," the Millenium Earl whispered. "I know how you love to cling to your humanity, but surely there was more to it than that! Even I will admit that he grew on me."

Tyki scowled. "Say what you will," he growled.

******The Camelot House******

"Uncle Tyki!"Road cried. Her small body crashed into the Portuguese man and nearly knocked him back into the carriage.

"I haven't even gotten down completely and you attacked me," Tyki chuckled. He wrapped his arms around the girl and continued his descent while holding her up by the waist.

"We haven't seen you in a while," the girl explained. While that wasn't technically true, the humans didn't know that. For Tricia, it had been four months since Tyki's last visit.

"That's very true," he agreed, setting her back onto her feet carefully. He turned to his brother and Noah ignored Sheryl completely and instead took Tricia's hand and gave the skin a courteous kiss.

"Tricia," he greeted with a warm smile. The woman gave him a returning beam that practically glowed with genuine sentiment.

"It's wonderful to see you again Lord Tyki Mikk," she said kindly. Her husband pressed closer to them, trying to get his brother's attentions as subtly as possible.

"Just call him Tyki, since he is your brother as well," Sheryl reminded his wife. His gaze became concerned when he shook his brother's hand. "You look a little pale. Are you feeling well?"

Tyki forced a smile. "I think you worry too much brother."

"Have you all forgotten about me?" asked a downcast voice. They all looked towards the owner, who stood at the steps of the carriage. Tricia moved towards him at once.

"Of course not, Earl! You are our most important guest," she quickly assured him, pecking each cheek. The Noah of Pleasure feigned a wounded look.

"Tricia, you can't show favoritism," he said mockingly. The gentlewoman's mouth widened.

"Why whatever do you mean, Lord Tyki? The Earl may be more important, but that doesn't mean I love him even more than I love you. Nor does it mean that I love you more than him." The words weren't really what sent chills down everyone's spines. It was more the tone of voice she took on and the expression she wore.

Road, Sheryl, and Tyki watched as Tricia led the Earl up to the house as if nothing had happened. They were all a bit frightened by the unusually inhospitable attitude she had just displayed.

"I never knew that your wife could be scary," Tyki remarked after a moment, "but I certainly pity you when she gets angry."

"You should see her when she scolds Road," Sheryl agreed wholeheartedly.

"I didn't sleep for a week after that first reprimand," the girl added nonchalantly. Both of the men looked at her incredulously. They were amazed that she could even talk about something like that without shuddering. "She is a rare human, instilling fear in order to encourage kindness."

_I suppose that's one way of putting it_, thought Tyki.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

After a pleasant lunch outside, the Earl noticed something wasn't quite right.

"There seems to be a family member missing," he observed. Tyki immediately knew who the missing person was. He decided to play along with the Earl, whose tone had become mischievous.

"Yes, what have you done with my nephew?" he teased. At once the human woman's face became apologetic.

"I couldn't bring myself to disturb him," she explained. "He's in the library reading."

Tyki blinked in surprise. That was not the answer he had expected to hear.

"I heard he came her unresponsive. I take it you finally got through to him?" The Earl truly sounded interested in hearing about the Exorcist's progress. Tyki recalled what the Earl had said earlier: _If it is possible for a puppet to become emotionally attached, then I have failed._ That certainly explained a few things, like why the Earl wanted to visit in the first place.

"Oh I didn't," Tricia said with a laugh. "Sheryl did."

The Prime Minister choked on the glass of water he was drinking.

"I did?" he sputtered in shock. Everyone stared at him.

"Yes, dear. Don't you remember talking with him?"

"We didn't really talk about anything," he said defensively. He didn't want anyone thinking he had grown attached to the Exorcist. He only loved Road and Tyki. No one else. "He asked me to explain some stuff about books and I did."

"That's still bonding," the Earl informed him. Tyki murmured his agreement.

"I would never have thought that my brother had it in him to draw a child out of his shell like that," Tyki admitted. He slowly recalled a rainy night full of thunder. He remembered hiding under a bridge crying. He remembered Sheryl soothing away his fears.

Tyki grimaced. The brother from his childhood was far more mature than the brother he had now. He had no idea where the man had gone wrong.

"Mother, can I take Uncle Tyki to see Ash?" Road asked politely. Tricia nodded her permission.

Road pulled Tyki through mansion, finally stopping once there were no servants or people in sight or earshot. She rounded on her Uncle.

"How do you feel about Ashley?" she wanted to know, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Tyki rose an eyebrow.

"Ashley," he repeated dumbly.

"Yes, Ashley! Ashley is Allen's new name," she snapped. When Road saw Tyki's amused smirk, she scowled. "We call him Ash."

"Well, I don't really know 'Ash'," he said slowly. Road glanced at the floor, then looked back at her uncle.

"Then how did you feel about Allen Walker?" Silence met her question. The girl's eyes saddened.

"Allen Walker was a unique person. I think he would have grown up to be a fine man, a good Exorcist. Perhaps even a General," she said softly. Tyki listened attentively to every word. He could sense a longing in her voice, in her face. "He has had the Innocence for as long as he could remember. People shunned him, thought it was unnatural to have such a deformed arm. He found kindness in a circus clown, and the clown adopted him. The man died, leaving Allen all alone.

"The Earl found him sitting by the gravestone of his father. Allen took the Earl's offer and made his father into an Akuma. Of course his father tried to kill him in that form. Luckily for Allen his Innocence activated and saved his life."

"Is that where he got the pentacle from?" Tyki asked softly.

"It's a curse. It turned his hair white and gave him the ability to see the soul of an Akuma," Road answered. The girl met her family member's eyes. "Ever since I heard that story, I have been in love with him."

Tyki was silent. He had never heard of someone being cursed by an Akuma, or even surviving the process of turning a loved one into an Akuma. However, it made a certain kind of sense, even made it ironic. A young Exorcist turned his own father into an Akuma. The Innocence is so cruel to choose a mere boy as its host.

"I didn't care who he was," Tyki began, just as Road was about to lead the way again. She stopped in mid motion. "When I killed him, he was just the name of someone who needed to be eliminated. I thought it was a shame someone so young had to die, but I didn't care all that much.

"When he survived the Tease, he lured my interest. The night we played poker together, I saw a darker side to him, one that drew me in and gave me a feeling of kinship. I liked it when he fought back. Even when he nearly lost all of his hope, he still stood right back up." Tyki scratched his head uneasily. He really wasn't very good with words that came from the heart. "I'm not sure what to think of Allen, or even Ashley. All I know is that I wanted to watch Allen grow up, play poker with him again, or fight him a few more times. Ashley is just the shell that reminds me of all the things I can never do."

Road's eyes were twinkling brightly. She was glad to hear her uncle admit that he had become attached to their former prisoner.

"The important parts are still there," she replied confidently. "A new person may begin to form, but that would happen regardless of whether or not he has the memories of Allen Walker. That's part of growing up."

The girl took her uncle's hand and led him to the door only a few steps away. She opened it gently and poked her head through.

"Ash, Uncle Tyki is here," she called brightly. They entered the library quietly. Tyki's eyes immediately fell on the child sitting in Sheryl's chair. His eyes were bright and alert. There was a smile on his face, though it was awkward and stiff.

"Hello Tyki," he greeted with the barest hint of human warmth. To Tyki, that was all the proof he needed to know that Ash was no doll. Only two months since the Asian Branch mission and he had progressed this far.

_It is actually easier to give him orders because he doesn't take everything literally, and he has learned about secrecy,_ Road confided telepathically. Tyki glanced at her. He supposed that would be a greater advantage.

"Hello Ash. What are you doing inside?" Tyki asked awkwardly. He wasn't entirely sure how their conversation would go.

"Reading," the boy replied matter-of-factly. "It is helping me learn about human interaction."

A brilliant idea formed in Tyki's mind, one inspired by the conversation he had shared with Road only moments ago in the hallway.

"I know a much better way to teach you how to interact with people," Tyki told him, removing the book from Ash's hand. "Why don't we go out?"

"Go out where?" the boy asked with a tilt of his head. The Noah of Pleasure smiled a smile that nearly ripped his face into two parts.

"To a place where you can learn about poker," he replied darkly. Road didn't like his idea.

"Don't corrupt him too much, Tyki," she warned. The man was already pulled Ash to his feet. He gave her a 'reassuring' smile.

"It's just a bit of gambling. What could possibly go wrong?" he asked.

**So Tyki hasn't fallen in love yet. Of course not! Allen is still just a baby! So what did you think? Good, bad, okay?**


	20. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry this is so late. I am already halfway done with the next chapter so it should not be late. The format is going to be different, but that's because I forgot how I formatted everything. **

**Please forgive me?**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Unexpected Disclosures**

General Cross sat at his desk, Timcampy resting in his hand. His eyes smoldered behind his glasses. They burned with an unidentifiable emotion that he could not care to acknowledge. Without regret the man ignored the sirens' call coming from beneath the floorboards. Voluptuous women's laughter. The _ pop_ of a fresh bottle of wine being opened. The scent of a heavy gambler lighting his cigar. There were more important matters on this man's mind.

It had been almost six months since he had discovered Allen missing, and the signs of a violent struggle: broken glass, tables, blood spatters across every surface. The blood itself was no shock, but the fact there was far too much for it to have been an Akuma _was._ No, the boy would never allow himself to lose that much blood from a mere Akuma attack. Something else had attacked him. Something far more vicious and powerful. General Cross had suspected it was the Noah. Timcampy's recordings only confirmed that.

The red-haired man lifted up his golemn. "I think it's time we pay a visit to the Black Order Tim. They were supposed to find the brat, yet they haven't said anything except that Yeager died."

Things had been cast in motion. Even Cross was unsure of how he was supposed to act, how much he should cooperate with the Order.

Which pulled the General's predicament back to attention. He was impatient, worried even, for the return of his apprentice. He had a pen and paper on his desk before him, ready for the letter he was about to send to the Black Order. How much should he tell them about the Noah? Would he say anything about the Fourteenth, or his animosity with the other Noahs? Should any of that be mentioned at all? Cross very much doubted that the Millennium Earl knew about Neah's host. The first apostle probably only knew that Allen's adoptive father was Neah's relative and merely thought that Mana Walker had been a carrier of the wall.

A sudden thought occurred to General Cross. He sincerely hoped that Allen wasn't the Heart. Only _his_ apprentice could be moronic enough to become the host of the Fourteenth Noah and the Innocence's Heart.

Cross shook the idea from his mind and picked up the pen. He had the perfect thing to write.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Komui looked over Lenalee's report calmly. His eyebrow twitched repeatedly. Finally the European Branch Chief lifted his gaze up to pin the Japanese Exorcist with a glare.

"You incapacitated eight Finders without valid reason," he said blandly. Kanda crossed his arms and scowled.

"They were in my way, sniveling and cowering because of an Akuma," he growled. The Chinese man pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You can't keep doing this, Kanda," he said in exasperation. "The Finders are your comrades. Your _allies_."

The youth rolled his eyes. "And I treat them as such. Until they get in my way."

The door to the office opened, allowing a girl of about thirteen to enter. Neither male was surprised to see her, for Lenalee often came to visit her brother. Usually with a cup of coffee.

"Komui, I have a letter for you," she announced as she set the cup down and handed over the epistle. She was unsurprised to see the beginnings of a headache in her brother's face.

"Who is it from?" he wanted to know, looking over the envelope. There was no return address. Only the address to the Black Order and Komui. "It doesn't say."

The sound of tearing paper ripped through the hair. Kanda and Lenalee watched as the man read over the letter's contents. His expression changed from being too tired to becoming astounded.

"What is it? Who is it from?" Lenalee asked. The Branch Head scanned over the letter again before setting it down.

"It's from General Cross," he finally replied. "He will be coming here to review our report and whatever information we have on Allen Walker. He is not pleased by the fact that we have told him nothing about our search for his apprentice. Apparently Timcampy has returned to him, with information about what has happened to Walker. He will be joining your search, Kanda."

Kanda remained impassive. Lenalee did not.

"Nii-san," she began uncertainly. "Is it possible for Allen to become a Fallen One?"

"It isn't _impossible_," Komui admitted. The girl looked away, shuddering. She remembered the boy that had Fallen. But she never learned what had happened to him.

"General Cross...he's never been concerned about an apprentice before," said Lenalee. She was hesitant to change the subject. "I don't want to see him should he find Allen..."

Komui sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "You're correct. Every other accommodator that he has come across has said he simply gave them the Innocence and sent them on the way. That man is quite scary when he is angry. It would be even more terrifying to see him lose someone precious to him.

"Although," he added, "Allen Walker only became his apprentice because the Order hassled him into taking one."

Lenalee was saddened by the idea that the boy had to live thinking like that. To be raised knowing you were only wanted for a purpose and not because you were wanted for who you were.

But she wondered about the accuracy of Komui's response. Why would General Cross choose a child? An adult would have been a more logical choice. Perhaps it was a question that would never be answered.

$_###...###...###_$

The Earl looked at the present members of his family, all conversing and eating at varying levels.

"I see you are missing one of your children, Sheryl," Lulubell observed. She carefully nipped off the morsel on the end of her fork, maintaining her aloof demeanor. The Prime Minister stiffened, still not happy about having another child.

"Ash is staying home with Tricia in case the state officials become a little unruly," he replied disdainfully. "That boy is so troublesome, especially since Tyki introduced him to gambling."

The Noah of Pleasure gave his brother a wide grin. "He's a natural at deception," he put in. "I only showed him how to harness that gift."

"More like you corrupted him," Road muttered bitterly. While seemingly angry, her eyes were alight with amusement.

"So Ash has reverted back to Allen Walker?" the Earl asked. He sounded disappointed.

Sheryl rolled his eyes. Tyki snorted.

"As if they," they said in unison. The two brothers eyed each other warily a moment after realizing they had synchronized.

"He certainly has personality, some traits are even similar to Allen Walker before the erasure," Lulubell admitted. "Overall however he is a very different individual. Ash is...tolerable."

Skin Bolic did not look up from his platter of cake. "I like Ash. He is like us, both light and dark."

Road scrutinized him. "You only like him because he gives you his desert whenever you ask for it," she pointed out. And it was the truth. Ash had the appetite of a parasitic accommodator as well as a genuine love for food. Upon discovering Skin's love for sweets, he offered his deserts to the Noah of Wrath, even sharing it when asked to. Ash never shared with anyone else (willingly).

"If he is still of use," the Earl mused. It sounded like he was thinking to himself. Tyki heard the words and frowned inwardly. Something wasn't right.

"Why did you invite us to dinner, Earl?" He asked curiously. "It couldn't have been to talk about my nephew. The bulbous Noah touched a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh!" he shouted cheerfully. "I just wanted to tell you l that I miscalculated the timing of the war. I wanted to kill the Generals and make everyone panic once our other relatives were about to awaken."

In the silence, the Earl giggled.

"They won't wake up for another years or two~"

Everyone groaned, cursing the first apostle for his foolishness. Only the clown-like Noah could make such a monumental mistake and remained unconcerned.

"I suppose this means going back underground."

"There goes our element of surprise," Tyki agreed. He frowned suddenly. "Why did you want me to kill the boy anyways?"

The atmosphere changed drastically. A mad glint lit the Earl's eyes. Road's face became harder, grim even.

"Let me tell you all a story," the Earl said in a sweet voice.

"Noah left his will to thirteen apostles, seven thousand years ago. They have diligently carried it out, searching for the Heart and fighting the Exorcists. They were reincarnated every time they died, into a stronger force each time. However, something changed in the generation before this one."

The Earl took a knife and used it to cut into his steak. A dark aura rolled from him, barely constrained.

"Another Noah was born, the fourteenth member of our family. We welcomed him as we welcomed you and he became a dear member of this family," he continued. Every Noah in the room clung to his words, nostalgic dread curling in their guts.

"What happened?" Skin asked quietly.

"He betrayed us," Road answered. There was a haunted look in her eyes. "He gave the power to control our Ark to a _human_." Her eyes swept over her brethren. "And then he tried to kill all of us. Only the Earl and I survived."

The notion for them to try something like that was foreign. None of the Noahs would say they were particularly close to one another. But there was that familial bond that they could all feel. One that treated the members of the Noah clan as blood. They wondered what kind of man could go beyond that instinct and commit such an atrocious attack.

"This Noah's name was Neah Walker," announced the Earl. His voice became deeper. "His brother adopted that troublesome waif of an Exorcist. It is possible that he possesses the ability to control the Ark."

"Does he?" Lulubell asked. Her eyes were emotionless, her intentions unclear. Nevertheless the Earl's smile widened.

"Who knows?" he replied. "It makes it rather exciting, does it not?"

With that, the Noah family fell silent and went on to finishing their meal.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hmm. I'm not sure what to say here. I know that this was late posting. There is a small moment where Sheryl becomes overprotective of Ash/Allen. Oh, I keep putting Allen where Ash should be. It is driving me insane!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Of Blushes and Idiocy**

Sheryl, Tyki, and Lulubell occupied the study in which Ash had decided to stay in. The Noah of Pleasure was reading a book (_20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_, if you must know). Sheryl was at his desk, overlooking several documents that he had not been able to at the office. Ash sat on the Persian rug with a black cat in his lap, Lulubell. For any stranger that could possibly walk in, they appeared to be a normal family.

"The Earl came to see me not an hour ago," Ash said softly. His voice almost seemed to be contemplative. "He said that the meeting had news concerning me. Do you know what he was going on about?"

Lulubell's eyes opened. She did indeed know what the Earl meant, although the conversation had been between her and Sheryl alone. IT included a decision that neither one entirely approved of.

_I can't tell him anything, since I'm in my cat form,_ she mused. The Noah of Lust looked over at her relatives. Sheryl didn't even seem to acknowledge the question. _It doesn't look like he will say anything._

All rational thought fled from Lulubell's mind as skilled fingers scratched the sweet spot between her ears. A deep rumble of pleasure erupted from the depths of her chest. The only thing that she felt would make the bliss even more enjoyable was if Ash took off his blasted gloves.

Lulubell nipped at the hand, snatching off the offending material.

"What are you doing? That's my left hand," Ash informed her. His youthful face appeared amused.

"Shounen, you don't have to hide it," Tyki pointed out. "Just touching us will not hurt us."

The boy looked down at his deformed arm. He supposed it was not grotesque enough in appearance to disgust the Noah of Lust. The Innocence itself would not likely send a negative vibe if it remained inactive. He tentatively touched Lulubell's fur once more, smiling when he received a purr in return.

Sheryl looked up in time to see his adoptive son's smile. He watched the genuine warmth as it grew. Suddenly it vanished completely. Ash's left eye suddenly changed, gaining gears and a lens. An Akuma was approaching somewhere nearby. The Noah of Desire did not wish to see the ugly soul that always seemed to follow the Akuma. Ash said it was the soul, but how he knew such a thing was beyond Sheryl. Either way, it was disgusting, disturbing. Ugly. However the boy's eye...he had never seen the boy's eye in person. Sheryl found the sight eerie and unnatural. And he also found it intriguing. Road had told him Allen Walker's story: the boy who turned his father into an Akuma and then destroyed him with the bane of his existence. There was irony there. Irony that an Exorcist had summoned the Earl. Irony that the boy sent his father to oblivion using the curse he had been born with. Irony that an Akuma-which was the Earl's servant-could love enough to curse his son. Sheryl didn't understand where love was in that curse. He only saw punishment. The only thing he _did_ understand with clarity was the fact that Allen Walker had exhibited a rare type of love that transcended a 7,000 year war. It made humans a little less pathetic, in Sheryl's view, the act of one child and his resurrected father. The reason? Because it represented the hope that alone love is eternal and could conquer any obstacle that stood in its way.

If someone found it shocking that Sheryl admired Ash, then they would be appalled by another thing that he was loathe to admitting: Ash had grown on him. The boy was astonishingly sweet and thoughtful. Intelligent, kind to the point of cloud-gentleness. The Prime Minister also loved the dark side his son possessed. He found it endearing and humorous to watch his brother be frightened by a twelve year old boy. Sheryl would almost say that made Ash's annoying traits tolerable, but he found that for the most part he rarely could stand being in the same room. Unfortunately for the Noah of Desire, at the end of the day, he looked forward to the time he spent in the library with just Ash by his side.

"Father?"Ash asked. When he had the Prime Minister's attention, he continued on. "What did the Earl mean, the thing concerning me?"

"Aww, Shounen, you're as curious as a kitten." The Noah of Pleasure yelped as a shoe flew into his face and agin when the other hit him in the chest.

"Don't call me that!" the boy snapped. This was the first time any of them had heard him raise his voice or exhibit any kind of anger. It shocked the Noahs. Even worse, he had a bright blush on his cheeks as if he were-

"Ash, are you _embarrassed_?" Sheryl wanted to know. The blush deepened. "Why are you blushing like that?!"

"N-No reason," he stammered out, averting his eyes. Lulubell gave in inward snort and shifted into her human form. It startled everyone, and scared Ash for life. The boy fainted as soon as he caught sight of the naked woman that was now in his lap.

The Noahs all stared at the inert form on the ground.

"Lulubell, why did you do that?" Sheryl asked in a disapproving tone. "You know how easily embarrassed he is."

"You asked why he was blushing," she replied simply. "A messenger came to the mansion while you were gone and tried to seduce Ash."

The brothers' jaws dropped. "Whaaaaaaaat?!"

"Yes. And when he saw me, he started to call Ash 'kitten'."

Tyki's eyebrows twitched. "How despicable," he growled..

"How dare that lowly human try to seduce _our_ family," Sheryl put in without hesitation. As soon as he realized what he said, he felt stupid and like an over-protective father. Ash was supposed to be a 'puppet', not his real son. He shouldn't be feeling like this. When he saw that the others did not disagree with his claim, Sheryl relaxed.

"Only a pervert would say something like that to twelve year old," Tyki agreed. He moved to crouch down next to Ash, studying the features by youth. "What do they see in Ash, I wonder. He's simply a child; far too innocent to think of love beyond the familial kind."

"He's naïve," supplied Sheryl. Tyki ignored him and carefully scooped Ash into his arms. He marveled at his weight, or rather the lack of it.

"Are you taking him to the Earl now?" Lulubell asked. The Noah of Pleasure shook his head.

"We might as well let him sleep," he answered. "After all, Ash will have a difficult time adjusting to life with the Earl."

Lulubell's eyes wandered to the unconscious boy in Tyki's arms.

_When did we stop thinking of him as a tool?_ She wondered. She knew that she was supposed to fully support the first apostle yet she found herself wanting to stray from this one request. And she knew that it was the same for the rest of the Noahs. Even the Earl felt the attraction to Ash. Yet he was cruel towards the boy. Lulubell figured he was merely distancing himself from someone who used to be his enemy.

_Soon even the Earl will love Ash,_ Lulubell finally predicted. _I think then we could call him family._


	22. Chapter 21

**So I think this is kind of sweet. Ash and the Earl are a bit awkward with each other and I really I had to do some character soul searching on this one. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**I will be tweaking the chapters to correct my typos and grammar errors, instead of typing out my other fanfic (I'm so terrible).**

**And may I have a comment too? I feel like you all are punishing me for being so late and negligent T T**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**A Foreseeable Future**

The Millennium Earl studied Ash carefully. Adam was in his human form, with styled hair and a clean-shaven face. Despite the careful attention that had been given to his features, his face was expressionless.

The boy had been silent for a while under his master's scrutiny. Finally, he could stay his tongue no longer. "Forgive me for asking, my Lord, but how can you always be smiling in one form, but not the other?"

Adam's blank expression changed to one full of amusement. He supposed it was the childlike nature that the boy possessed, making it an endearing question rather than a nuisance one. This return of emotion was perhaps not a bad thing. Though it certainly had not been predicted when Tyki had returned with a white haired boy with nothing save honest servitude.

"Why do we Noah bear the stigmata?" he retorted playfully. Adam's eyes twinkled. "It is simply the way of things, nothing more."

The man cleared his throat to change the subject. "May I have a look at your arm?"

Ash took his vest off, unbuttoning his shirt. Without shame he slid his blackened arm from the confines of rich cloth and held it out to the master of the Noah. The Earl took the Innocence in his hands, reveling in its existence. What had once been an ugly lump of ugly red became this. Adam was impressed. He had always thought hardship would be rewarded with beauty. Wounds left horrid scars and deformities. The learning of a tool brought calluses. Here, the Earl found what appeared to be a normal arm, only black in color, a glowing green cross, and lightly armored fingers. This Innocence had faced a Noah's destruction and survived. The Earl respected it.

"This doesn't look as hard to move as..."he broke off, recalling that Ash would have no recollection of ever having had another arm. Adam grimaced and changed what he was going to say. "Is it harder to move than your normal arm?"

Ash shook his head. "No, it's about the same. Even when it is activated."

He activated his Innocence slowly, mindful of the Earl holding his arm. Adam hummed appraisingly as he drank in every detail of the transformation.

"So this is what a parasitic Innocence does," he mused. Ash's hair had become spiked, his arms seeming to be carved from wood. "Your arms have become like a puppet's."

The mask tilted itself at the Earl, before curling itself protectively around its Accommodator. Adam smiled when the image was complete.

"Rather, you look more like a European clown," he corrected.

"IS that supposed to be a compliment?" Ash asked doubtfully. When he received no answer, he snorted. "How rude."

"Rude? Who is the master here?" Adam demanded, without any real het in his voice. The boy shrugged.

"You are. However, Road is also able to give me orders and she said not to be very formal with you-"

"The nerve of that child," Adam joked. He smiled. "I don't mind, so long as you remember to be respectful when appropriate."

Ash nodded. "I understand."

The Earl felt awkward. The short conversation had come so naturally, he didn't quite know what to do now that it had ended. It didn't help that he knew next to nothing about this boy. Suddenly, he felt realization hit him hard.

Adam carefully reached up towards the mask. He slid it back from Ash's face, gently forcing it back into its inactive state. Once the nuisance was gone, the Earl stared into Ash's eyes, searching for what he hoped would be an answer. He was both relieved and disappointed to see that Allen Walker's gaze was truly gone from those silver irises.

He had not wanted Allen to be erased. In fact, the Earl was furious to see Tyki return with a white haired boy willing to serve them and without the memory of being anyone but the Noahs' honest servitude. Adam had not been pleased when Tyki brought back Walker _alive_. But that was forgiven in favor of making the boy's survival useful. He created an ornate plan perfectly suited to making the thorn in his side suffer as well as keeping a possible candidate for the Heart at his side (although whenever Innocence was destroyed, he was a test subject as well). The Earl wished that it was Walker who had attacked the Black Order, not some doll without an emotional attachment. Otherwise what purpose did this boy serve other than confusion?

Adam spent so much time trying to explain why he needed the boy. Killing him would be so simple, so practical. He _should_ have done it long ago, on the night when they had first met.

_Why can't I kill this boy?_ Adam wondered. _He isn't even the same person, yet I can't bring myself to kill him or get rid of him._

"Lord Millennium," Ash said softly. His grey eyes were wide and full of naiveté. "Was there something else you wanted me to do?"

The Earl felt so conflicted. This was an Exorcist. Ash would inevitably end up in the Order's hands once more. He was the natural enemy of the Noahs, yet the Noahs were becoming attached to the boy. Adam understood this reaction, for he himself had felt the attraction for the boy as they all had. Road openly displayed affections on her brother. Tyki did as well. Sheryl spent a good deal of private time with the boy, Lulubell often visited the Camelot household to see Ash. Skin too went there to join for dinner and shared desserts with Ash.

"Ash, you were made to be my faithful servant. And my family's servant, Adam began slowly. Ash nodded. He already knew this. It was a part of his base code.

_I don't know this boy, _Adam thought. _I don't know him, but I..._

"Would you like to be a part of my family?" he finally asked. Ash's eyes widened. He blinked, mouth opened, saying nothing. He struggled to find his voice.

"Are you asking me honestly?" he wanted to know. Adam nodded.

"My family loves you, Ash. In the 7,000 years I have lived, never has a human become so close to this many existing Noahs in such a short amount of time. You're...like the rain," he decided. Ash's eyebrows drew together.

"Do you want me in your family as well, Millennium Earl?" he murmured.

Adam hesitated to answer. "To be fair, I really don't know you that well." He lifted his gaze up determinedly. "But I would like to think you would make an excellent addition to my family."

The white haired boy was quiet as thought over the Earl's proposal. He had never thought that he would be asked such a question. He felt...warm. He wanted to be called family, and not just as the actor he was for Sheryl's "picturesque" family.

"Lord Earl, I am not a Noah. Your family has not included an Exorcist and frankly I don't want to mar that history." Ash drew in a deep breath, and courage. "However the selfish side of me would love to be welcomed into your kin."

The Earl smiled and he held his hand out. Ash put his left hand in the large one before him, shaking firmly.

"Welcome, Ashley Camelot, to the Noah family."


	23. Chapter 22

**Sorry about the lack of updates. I got sick a week ago, and sick again on Wednesday. I have some good news; and I have some bad news. Since it's always better to wash medicine down with water, I'll tell you the bad first: One Raindrop is coming to an end. There are two more chapters after this one and that will be it. The good news, however, s that there will be a sequel! (The only reason I'm splitting this story into different parts is because it would suck to have something over thirty chapters and have to navigate through it). Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

**The Thought That Counts**

Two weeks before Christmas, the Earl learned that Ash wanted to have a Christmas party. It wasn't really to celebrate the holiday (Ash did not want to force any of the Noah to honor a religion they did not follow). Rather, the boy was looking forward to having reason to exchange gifts and decorate the house. Adam saw no harm in the action and even decided it was a good idea considering he had replaced all of his Akuma maids with human ones. It reflected better for him to be an upstanding noble.

Not that the Earl was supposed to have heard in of these plans. The boy had gathered all of the maids in secret to plot his surprise. He knew that they had all stayed up through the night in order to decorate his house. No tree would be brought in, but there would be other ornaments. Adam decided to humor his adopted nephew and his staff by sleeping in. It was easy enough to do. The house was cold from the winter weather. His bed was warm and accommodating. Definitely comfortable enough to _pretend _staying in bed.

Suddenly the door cracked open, a small draft drifting into the room. Adam stilled at once as he sensed the presence of his ward.

"Adam, are you awake?" Ash asked softly. When no reply came, he padded through the doorway with soft feet. A deceptively heavy body barreled into the Earl, knocking the breath out of him. Adam wheezed painfully as thin arms wrapped about his waist.

"Come look Adam!" cried the childish voice. The man hid a smile as the white haired boy pulling him out of bed. Adam was dragged into the study. He was not expecting to see what awaited him there.

In the room stood the members of the Noah family. Sheryl, Tricia, and Road Camelot. Lulubell, and Skin Bolic. They were all there, with presents of varying size in hand. Adam was speechless. He probably should have been embarrassed by his attire of night clothes and a bath robe, but they were dressed almost as casually.

"I don't understand," he began. "When did you all even get here? How did this-"

Ash smiled shyly. "I planned it out."

Every member of the family greeted him, wishing him holiday greetings, but not a celebration of the holiday. Even Tricia seemed to have caught on to the fact they did not celebrate in the same manner as normal people and merely gave him pleasantries. Once they were all seated, Ash collected the presents to put in one corner. Then he grinned at them.

"So we wanted to give presents out," he announced. "We decided to create a game out of it. Everyone drew out a name, and had to give that person a present. Since you didn't participate, Tyki had to draw twice."

The Earl laughed. "I bet it was fun for you to do this. Are you going to be the one to do this, Ash?"

The boy nodded. He bent down for a moment, snatching up the first present. It was Road's. The girl carefully unwrapped the gift. Inside was a delicate figurine made of porcelain. It was in the shape of a ballerina. She looked around at the faces of her family, eyes settling on Skin. There were no words exchanged between the two, not even in thoughts. They simply understood.

Skin's gift was next. It was shockingly simple, for all of its décor. A three tiered cake made with as much sugar as money could possibly buy. There was no question as to who could by such an extraordinary dessert. Someone who had a powerful sweet tooth; a girl who had in fact introduced Skin to sweet things in the first place. Needless to say he thoroughly enjoyed the gift.

The Earl was given a wonderful scarf the color of whitened ash. At first it appeared to be store-bought item; upon closer inspection Adam could see the tiny knit pattern. He recognized the talent as belonging to Sheryl's wife, Tricia. He decided he liked the scarf and put it on his shoulders at once. Ironically enough it was the woman's turn to open the box. It resembled a box that would contain a small outfit. She seemed genuinely curious when opening the lid. Tricia delicately did so, blushing a deep crimson. Without a word she closed it and turned to Lulubell.

"I suppose this was your response to our earlier conversation," she guessed. The blonde woman smiled in a friendly manner that did not suit her personality. That was an affirmation. "I'm sure my husband and I will thoroughly enjoy your gift. Thank you."

Everyone's curiosity was aroused. When asked as to what the contents were, the woman simply smiled that deceptively frightening smile and said it was not to be said where children could hear, or be shown where children could be shown. Tyki was laughing when Ash suddenly placed a small box in his hands. He frowned up the white haired boy.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's your present," he said bluntly. Tyki realized how stupid the question had been and carefully opened the wrapping. His breath caught when he saw what the present was and looked up to thank the boy. But Ash had already gone to retrieve the Lulubell's present. Tyki felt warmth fill his chest as he turned the brand new cards over in his hand. They were in a container that had never been opened before, but he like the design of them. Not an overly priced brand, but they weren't that cheap either. The Noah of Pleasure liked how practical this gift was. He played poker on an almost daily basis. Only Ash would think to get him something other than books.

"Whose idea was this?" Lulubell's voice rose over the hum of chatter. She was holding a cat bed and a cat collar in her hand. Sheryl's was hiding a laugh behind his hand.

"Well, Ash is always with that cat he named after you," he teased. "I thought it would be nice for you to have her stay with you one day."

If looks could kill, Sheryl would have been burned to cinders, and then some. While it was somewhat funny, Tyki felt that it was a cruel joke. Which reminded Tyki, neither one of the people he had drawn had opened their presents.

"Sheryl, Ash; where are your presents?" he called. They looked confused for a moment. Tyki realized dumbly he still had them in his pocket. Everything was supposed to be secret, not knowing who gave you the present. But since everyone had pretty much guessed, he didn't think it really mattered. The Noah tossed one small bag to his brother, and the other to Ash.

"It feels like a rock! Is it a gem stone?" Sheryl asked excitedly. What tumbled into his hand was a hard lump, and shockingly black. It was a piece of coal. Sheryl glared at his brother. "You gave me a lump of coal?"

Tyki shrugged carelessly. It was a great gift for his brother, in his opinion.

Ash gasped when he withdrew a scarlet ribbon. It shone brightly, like fire. Tyki smiled when he saw the genuine awe in the boy's expression. Ash grinned excitedly, racing over to his uncle and handing it to him.

"Tie my hair up for me?" he asked. Tyki had noticed Ash's hair growing longer and figured he wanted to get him something useful as well as stylish. A hair ribbon seemed logical.

"Sit," Tyki ordered. Ash did so at the base of the man's feet.

The strangest thing happened to Ash when elegant fingers carded through his hair. A thrill ran along his skin, giving him the need to shiver. It felt good to have those hands brushing against his scalp, running through his hair. Ash didn't want Tyki to stop. The gentle tugs as the ribbon was wrapped around the hair-tail felt soothing. The moment ended all too soon. It left Ash feeling confused.

"All done," Tyki announced. The boy frowned for a moment, and then thanked him.

_What is this emotion?_ He wondered. _It isn't one that I have had before..._

General Cross looked at Bookman.

"I've found my Apprentice," he announced. "He seems unharmed."

Bookman could sense a fair amount of unease in his friend's tone and choice of words. He figured it had something to do with Walker's importance to the war. As his duty required him to do, he delved into his old friend's business.

"Marian, what makes your Apprentice so special?" I know that you would never have taken one that young if you could avoid it. You chose him for a specific reason."

Cross glanced at the old man with amusement. "Ever recording history, eh? Sorry, Panda, but Walker's story is not of your concern at the moment. He is not a part of history yet."

"I decide whether or not it is relevant, and a boy living with the Noahs for six months is certainly worthy of acknowledgement." Bookman scowled. "Do you even care about the boy?"

Marin looked over to where the Japanese Exorcist and the red headed apprentice were arguing. It was a surprisingly fresh scene. He could see Allen with them one day, arguing and fighting. He sighed.

"Our situations are similar," he admitted. "We chose an Apprentice out of necessity, and they end up growing on us. It's like a curse."

Bookman understood, and decided to press one more time for information.

"What makes Allen Walker so important?" he asked. General Cross considered his relationship with the old man. He respected him, had once been friends with the old apprentice. And Bookman had also enjoyed the company of the fourteenth Noah. He would remain unbiased towards Allen.

"He is the adopted nephew of Neah Walker," he replied simply. He was unwilling to say more, but then again that was fine. Both men knew that anything to do with NEah was impossibly complicated.

"I am surprised they let him live, being a threat to their cause." Cross silently agreed. He also figured that Allen's life could be forfeit at any given moment, and he felt that a rescue attempt should be made the moment that an opportunity arose.

"I will make sure he stays that way," the General growled. His hands itched to draw out a cigarette, but since Allen wasn't in his possession yet...well, it would have to wait.

**And that is about the length of the next few chapters. It really has been short. My first fanfiction, coming to an end...and the story itself isn't even complete. Hope you have enjoyed it so far!**


	24. Chapter 23

**So this is a surprise update. I am currently taking finals, and will be all week. After that is summer break, but since I want to try to get some college credit and get into better physical shape, I will be busy. Hopefully this schedule will be more regular this summer. Just don't expect three or four updates a week, okay? I hate it when people get disappointed. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. After this one there is only one more chapter. This one is actually inspired by another fanfic, or a small part of the situation is (the departing action is).**

**Chapter 23**

**Bittersweet Memories**

Ash avoided Tyki after the small reunion. It was difficult to do, considering that all of the Noah would be staying at the Earl's abode. Still, he managed to do it, purposely seeking out the company of his other relatives in place of the time he would usually spend with the Noah of Pleasure. Ash was embarrassed by his own actions, but he felt as if he couldn't face his adopted uncle. There were emotions churning inside of him that he couldn't quite understand. It was warm, made him nervous around the man and antsy. Even worse, the emotion made him feel evermore like a child. Ash wanted to learn what kind of emotions had overtaken him. Not long after he discovered what his exact sentiments were, he was finally cornered by Tyki in the parlor. Directly in front of the large bay window, as a matter of fact.

Tyki seemed irritated as he considered the boy before him. "Shounen, it's been five days since you began to avoid me. Have I done something wrong or offended you?"

Ash blushed, forcing himself to meet the man's eyes.

"It's nothing like that," he said hesitantly. He had never done something like this before, and he was not sure of how he should proceed. Considering the fact that Tyki was family, he could do very little more to embarrass himself (after all, the man was a part of his household). "I've been struggling to understand this...change."

Tyki's expression became comical. "You're talking about puberty?"

Ash immediately was mortified. His jaw dropped in horror.

"No! Where did that even come from? Why would you even bring that up?" he demanded with an accusatory glare. The Noah held his hands up defensively.

"It's a perfectly natural thing to go through," he said with a fair amount of reassurance. "You're growing up into adult; there are a lot of hormones that go hay wire. Hair begins to grow in places it didn't before, you find yourself having naughty dreams, and end up waking up with a-"

Ash's face had flushed such a deep shade of crimson that Tyki decided to stop before the boy could pass out from embarrassment. He could also tell that none of these things were what had been bothering Ash. Tyki supposed that not everyone was an early bloomer like he had been.

"What's bothering you, Ash?" Tyki asked gently. He smiled when those big round eyes looked up at him with all of the adoration of a child in their favorite idol. They were such a pretty color, and possessed a roundness that never failed to draw Tyki's attention. Ash averted his gaze awkwardly.

"It isn't about that. I have been getting these urges lately," he explained shyly. The boy snuck a peek at Tyki's face. He was shocked to see that the man hadn't quite understood what he meant.

"What kind of urges?" he inquired curiously. Ash took a deep breath to gather his courage. Then he did something that truly shocked the Noah of Pleasure.

Tyki felt the hands of Ash-one of normal skin, the other of a substance that made his skin tingle- cup both of his cheeks. They tilted his head down so that his lips brushed against something that felt soft. He could smell Ash's scent, and when their mouths pressed together in a chaste kiss, he was surprised to find that he could taste the flavor of innocence that only Ash could own.

The boy let go and smiled up at Tyki. "I have wanted to kiss you since the 12th. I like you, Tyki. I didn't realize it until now, and I avoided you because of it."

The way he said it was so sweet and incredibly naïve. That smile was so impossibly pure. It made the man all the more uneasy. He recoiled from the boy at once and gave him a stern look.

"This isn't something to joke about," he growled. Ash glared at him, mood quickly becoming angry.

"I'm not joking, I'm serious!"

Tyki grabbed Ash by the shoulders, staring into the silver eyes until he had drilled right into the boy's soul.

"Listen to me very carefully, because I will only say this once," Tyki warned him in a dangerous tone. "You can't give me a kiss like that. I am your uncle, and incest is not something I'm into. Not only that, but you are a _child_. You have no idea what love is, or what it means to kiss someone like that."

Ash jerked out of his grip.

"I know exactly what I did and what it meant," he said heatedly. "You can't tell me what I understand or I don't understand; you're not _me_."

Tyki's expression darkened. What it became, he didn't know. However, judging by Ash's pained eyes, he knew it promised a tear in their relationship. One that could probably never be fully mended. A rush of guilt hit the man so hard that when the boy rushed out the front door, he simply sunk into one of the guest chairs of the parlor. He felt nothing, save the distant gravity of the knowledge that he had hurt Ash and the sickness in his stomach. Tyki buried his face into his hands, not knowing that this would be the last time he would see Ash, his nephew.

#$%^%$#$%^%$#$%^

Cross witnessed the whole scene. He was strangely angry at the sight of his apprentice kissing someone, a man who was obviously ten years older than him. The General was angered by the thought of such a pervert corrupting Allen. When he saw Allen run out the door, he quashed all the thoughts and began to follow the boy down the streets. He supposed it was fate that had given him the lack of appetite to eat the food Lavi had brought him. No one knew Cross's Apprentice as well as Cross himself.

The white hair boy fled into an alleyway, hiding by a couple of trashcans as he cried into his arms. The General noticed that the boy had maintained a healthy weight, had no visible injuries, and that the snow white locks had grown longer. The ribbon which tied back his hair was vibrant scarlet, obviously a treasured gift, or brand new. The man knelt down next to the boy with a loud sigh. It startled Allen, but he merely looked at the man with a wary face. There was a spark of recognition when his eyes passed over the uniform, but it was faint.

"Why are you crying in this place?" Cross asked smoothly. Allen wiped his face on his sleeve.

"I confessed to the person," he whispered. The General nodded in understanding. He knew what it felt like to be rejected by someone you cared for. Hell, it probably hurt even more, since he could have any woman he wanted; except for the ones he fell in love with.

"It hurts doesn't it?" he asked. The man handed over the desert that Lavi had bought from a Japanese store owner. "Here, have some."

Allen looked at the food curiously and with a slightly disgruntled look. "No thank you. I really don't feel like eating."

The General prodded him with the sticks filled with the rounded dumplings.

"Dango isn't bad. I always found that eating made me feel better after a break up," Cross admitted. When Allen still didn't reach for it, his gaze softened. "I promise that if you eat these, then you will forget all about the pain you're in. You will go to sleep, and wake up with no memory of what has happened today."

The boy took the dango from Cross. He ate every single dumpling, more tears pouring down his face as he did. When the last morsel was gone, he cried hard and long. General Cross sat by his apprentice in silence. He didn't have to say anything, because he knew that his presence alone was a comfort.

The boy cried until he fell asleep against the General's shoulder. When that happened, Cross allowed himself the time to run his hands through Allen's hair.

"I found you and thought that you would only be a vessel, Allen. You have to make me love you; every time I see you fall down, I feel as if I have to pick you back up." Cross looked at the unconscious form. So many months since he had last seen this deceptively precious life. "Since you are the closest thing I have to family, I will erase your memory. If you ask me to."

General Cross knew the Noah. He knew that Allen would remember every moment he had spent with them and would have to make a choice. Would he choose to continue loving them, or to begin hating them? Would he choose to remember those times, or forget them? General almost wanted Allen to forget. But he knew that if Allen forgot, he would not become a stronger.

**!**

He dreamt of some indescribable place. There were no words to describe it other than Paradise, perhaps Eden. He never wanted to leave its blanket of safety and security, but he found himself being called upon. He couldn't help himself, so little by little he forced himself to enter the harsher, cruel world of reality.

Allen Walker opened his eyes for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Almost at once, memories bombarded him. Sweet memories, bitter memories, painful memories; he could recall every moment he had spent in captivity. If the latter part of it could be considered captivity. There was no sense of right or wrong that could tell Allen what to do, if any of it had been real. If he was having a nightmare or had just woken up from one. He simply didn't know what to think. He was conflicted, and despite the Earl being his enemy, he felt betrayed. The wetness that poured from his eyes onto the pillow beneath his head was hot like blood.

Allen didn't know what to think anymore. He wasn't even sure if he was Allen now, or Ash. He simply wanted to forget everything.

**And that is a wrap. There is a little bit of rearrangement, like that scene with Cross wasn't supposed to be there, You were supposed to see the gang at the end of this chapter, but where would the sense of drama go? :p**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Alright, so this is the VERY last chapter of One Raindrop Raises the Sea. It certainly started out rough and at one point I wasn't even sure I wanted to continue it because it seemed to be going absolutely nowhere. I'm glad I found my muse though, because I have enjoyed writing this. I can't believe it's over **

**On another note, would anyone like to write the summary for me? I've changed it at least four times and I hate it every time.**

**Chapter 25**

**A Conclusion for New Beginnings**

He dreamt of some indescribable place. There were no words to describe it other than Paradise, perhaps Eden. He never wanted to leave its blanket of safety and security, but he found himself being called upon. He couldn't help himself, so little by little he forced himself to enter the harsher, cruel world of reality.

Allen Walker opened his eyes for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Almost at once, memories bombarded him. Sweet memories, bitter memories, painful memories; he could recall every moment he had spent in captivity. If the latter part of it could be considered captivity. There was no sense of right or wrong that could tell Allen what to do, if any of it had been real. If he was having a nightmare or had just woken up from one. He simply didn't know what to think. He was conflicted, and despite the Earl being his enemy, he felt betrayed. The wetness that poured from his eyes onto the pillow beneath his head was hot like blood.

Allen didn't know what to think anymore. He wasn't even sure if he was Allen now, or Ash. He simply wanted to forget everything.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

General Cross opened the door a crack. For the past few days he came by every hour so to check up on his apprentice. It had quickly become apparent that Allen's memory had been erased. Cross had figured that out as soon as he had found his apprentice in the alleyway. Bookman used his needles to keep the boy from waking, because Cross didn't want Allen to have yet another set of confusing memories to sort through once he could recall his status as an Exorcist. The General had even used magic to undo the Earl's work and he was surprised to discover that Allen had yet to wake up.

Cross discovered his Apprentice with open eyes and he felt relief flood through him. Then he noticed the trail of tears running down the boy's face. So he calmed himself down, walking in slowly. The General pulled a chair up to Allen's bed and sat onto its hard, unforgiving surface.

"I take it you remember everything you experienced there," he said softly. His voice held none of its usual gruffness because he felt that at the moment, Allen needed understanding. "The Noah know how to make you doubt your own beliefs. They are cruel in that aspect."

The flow of tears thickened. "It's not that they were cruel. I can still see Road, trying to kill me with her candles. I can remember what it felt like to have my heart pierced by the Tease. Every drop of blood I've spilled, I can look back onto it without fear. But their humanity?"

Allen's voice cracked and he covered his face with both hands. "What is real? Did they care about me? Are my own feelings for them fake? If I fight in this war, will I have to kill them or will they have to kill me?"

The boy sobbed hard. General Cross watched him silently. He had been in this same exact position, over thirty years ago with Neah. It seemed that the past had a way of repeating itself, although the solution he had given to one person would not work for another. General Cross reached into his pocket and withdrew a cigarette. The red headed man lit his first smoke in months.

"I am not allowed to influence you in any way, Allen. I know that you have come to love them as family. Those are _your_ emotions. You have to decide how you want to go about this," the man told him. Every word was said with smoke billowing from his mouth. "I'll come back in three days, do you hear me? By then, you had better make up your mind. No Apprentice of mine should be sitting in a bed, looking as if he wants to die."

Allen watched his master stand up and leave. Cross's words had merit, he hated to admit. The boy drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He didn't have the faintest idea of how to make meaning of the mess that the Noahs had left him. Allen didn't really want to ponder too much on what had happened in Portugal. However he knew that in order to find clarity, he had to sift through all of the experiences, not just the ones he could easily face.

Allen drew in a deep breath, allowing himself to relive the very moment where Tyki had killed him. It began with the familiar scent of cigarettes, only these ones weren't his master's brand...

**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..** 

General Cross continued to peek in on Allen, observing his progress. It took one day for Allen to gain steel in his eyes. He let the boy have the last two days alone for time to relax. On the promised day, Cross gathered three Exorcist to follow him into Allen's room. He waltzed into the room without even knocking.

"Good morning, my stupid Apprentice," he drawled. Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda followed the man in. They had all seen Allen before. Kanda knew him before the boy had become their doll. Lenalee knew him before he was a prisoner. Everyone was surprised to see the boy with neatly trimmed hair, simple slacks, a white shirt, a dark vest, and a scarlet ribbon tied about his neck. Allen's sleeves were rolled up (something that Cross was pleased to see because the boy used to be self conscious about his arm). The white haired boy looked towards them with a polite and mildly benevolent expression.

"It's been a while since I have seen all of you, so just let me introduce myself." The boy smiled. "I am Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you."

General Cross had a single eyebrow raised. He hadn't expected to see his apprentice act so collected and mature. He was definitely not the same kid who became polite after Mana had died; the pleasantries only seemed to be out of habit.

"It's good to see you're awake," Lenalee replied. "How are you feeling?"

Allen's smile slipped a little.

"I've been better," he admitted honestly. His attention passed to Kanda and he scowled. "I see you're still alive. While it's surprising...I'm glad you weren't killed. I would hate for me to have been the cause of someone's death."

_He isn't even apologizing_, thought General Cross with amusement. _Maybe being with the Noah was good for him. He almost looks like the bratty kid Mana adopted in the first place._

"Bakamoyashi," Kanda growled quickly. The interaction was short, and slightly hostile. Cross guessed that would pretty much be the way they would interact for the rest of their lives.

"So have you decided on what you're going to do?" he asked. Allen nodded.

"Earlier today Komui took me to see Hevlaska because an Accommodator exceeded 100% synchronization," he replied. "Since I'm the critical point breaker, they've chosen me to be the next General."

Cross had been reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. The stick fell from his fingertips when he heard that. The red headed man glared at Allen.

"I have an Apprentice for _three years_ and he becomes a General?" he demanded angrily. "Do you know what that means? I have to find another apprentice!"

Allen laughed at his master's words. It was kind of strange to think of Cross becoming his equal. The man wouldn't be able to put debts onto him anymore or order him what to do. He would miss Timcampy quite a bit though. A thought ran through Allen's head.

"Master, where's Tim?" he asked. There was a silence that filled the room. General Cross considered the question as he lit the cigarette.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Tim since Portugal."

Allen groaned. He was never going to see Tim again. Somehow that idea didn't seem completely impossible. If the golemn had been left behind, Tyki or one of the others might have found it. Allen hoped that wasn't the case.

"So you will be the youngest General to ever walk the halls of the Black Order," mused Lavi. His green eye twinkled playfully. "It's somewhat appropriate that your name is Allen _Walker_."

After a moment he realized that as a General, he was more likely to be targeted by the Noah as well. It was why his predecessor had been killed. It was unlikely, however, for Allen's executioner to be Tyki. The boy still felt love for the man and if they had to fight, he would surely fight. Should the time come when he would have to kill Tyki, or be killed...Allen would rather have Tyki kill him. It wasn't as if Tyki would ever care for someone ten years younger than him, let alone a child.

"It's a curse to only be thirteen years old," Allen muttered, knowing that his feelings for the Noah of Pleasure would not easily fade. General Cross heard him say this, and he understood what the boy meant. Instead, he said something that sounded similar but held a different meaning.

"It's a curse indeed to force a thirteen year old child not only to fight in a war, but to lead it," he replied. With this, every Exorcist in the room agreed.

! ###$$$%%%%%%%$#####$%$#$%%$# $%%%%%%%$$#

Tyki sat alone in the room that used to belong to Ash. The family of Noah had been hit hard. If it seemed like they were in mourning, it was because they were. Ash had been their beloved family member. He had integrated himself into their lives so seamlessly that all plans to use him as a tool had gone from their minds without a second thought. Allen Walker had awoken once more, killing the person who had been Ashley Camelot. Ash was dead, forever. The one responsible, in Tyki's eyes at least, was Allen Walker. A deep well of anger grew in the Noah's chest. He wanted to wrap his bare hands around that childish throat until all the life bled out of the boy's body. He wanted to be the one who killed Allen Walker.

Tyki looked down at the broken bits in his hands. They were the remains of General Cross's golemn, imbued with magic so that it would not reform or escape. He very much wanted to destroy it, but the little machine had been so carefully crafted that it was impossible. Tyki imagined the broken pieces were Allen's Innocence and rolled them between his fingers.

_Earl, I am the reason that Ash ran away and was captured by the Order. Allow me to be the one that kills Allen Walker._

Tyki marveled at how small the pieces were, how delicate and curious the make was. Almost like the delicacy of human flesh.

_When the time comes Tyki, I will let you have Allen._

The Noah of Pleasure imagined snow white skin slowly turning grey as the result of Akuma blood bullets. He imagined how it would darken and become brittle, crumbling into pieces not dissimilar to the rubble remains in his hands.

_After all, Walker has always been on _your_ list, Tyki-pon._

Tyki squeezed the broken golemn in his hand until the pieces cut through his palm. He let his hand go limp, watching as the pieces tumbled to the floor. As the blood dripped from his hands to stain the tiles of the room.

"Next time, Allen Walker, my hand will be wrapped around your beating heart," he promised darkly. "I will rip it from your chest while you're still breathing."

Unbeknownst to him, a small girl stood outside the room with a photograph in her hand. She heard his dark promise and the grief in her eyes could not be chased away. She looked down at the picture she held in her own hands, caressing the face of a white haired boy that she would always love. The girl couldn't help but long for the hope that perhaps, even with every memory he possessed, the boy would still love the Noah clan as family. Perhaps one day, he would join them despite being their mortal enemy. She raised the photograph up, kissing it lightly and lovingly.

"We once said you were like an impossible raindrop, raising the entire ocean so that it might spill over and carry an ark full of people to new lands." Road laughed lightly. "Maybe you are the raindrop for the Exorcists, a beacon of hope.

"For us, Allen Walker is more like a tempest. You wreck our very foundations and drown us in this sea of emotion. A curse to the Noah."

Road clutched the photograph to her chest, eyes closed mournfully. "So ends our time together, my most beloved brother."

**That is it! One Raindrop Raises the Sea is now complete! I've decided to name its sequel "The Tempest". Yes, no, maybe? Anyways, please leave a review to tell me what you thought about this. **


	26. Announcement

**Alright, so you know that this story has been complete****_. _****The second part of the story has been posted now. It is called ****_The Tempest_****.**

**Please read it if you enjoyed this one.**

**(Awkward moment goes bye, as I say farewell to the end of my first fanfiction )**


End file.
